La Ira Del Guerrero Dragon, Y La Debastacion De Un Super Depredador
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: luego de lo sucedido con la concha de mar y el enamoramiento de tigresa por el camaron yijiro, comienza a desaparecer cuando po intenta enamorarla de el pero, una carta de yijiro hara que tigresa comience con ese loco amor trayendole celos a po, haciendo que este Despierte su ira y una vieja y horrible maldicion.
1. Chapter 1

**MUY BUENAS AQUI ROCK ROJA CON LA HISTORIA PROMETIDA PERO QUIERO UE SEPAN QUE POR AHORA SUBIRE LA LISTA DE PERSONAJES QUE HABRA EN ESTA HISTORIA AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYAN Y TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y AHORA LOS PERSONAJES: **

**PERSONAJES: **

* * *

**Po - (panda gigante) **

**Tigresa - (tigre de bengala)**

**Yihiro - (pedazo de mierda)**

**Shifu - (panda rojo)**

**Vibora - (piton verde)**

**Mono - (mono)**

**Grulla **

**Mantis - (mantis religiosa)**

**Godzilla del 2014****- (Po)**

**ebirahs - (yijiro)**

**Mei ling - (leopardo de las nieves)**

**Song - (leopardo de las nieves)**

**Personajes scundarios: **

**Takasu - (iguana) **

**Haruna - (leona)**

**Sastin - (gato montes)**

**Kota - (leopardo) **

**Hirano - (lobo)**

**Yuki - (zorra)**

**Momo - (zorra)**

**Saito - (zorro)**

* * *

**Personajes culeros: **

**Yihiro - (pedazo de mierda)**

* * *

**estos seran los personajes de mi historia y ahora esta historia empezara el dia martes osea mañana los estare esperando. **


	2. Chapter 1: Una carta

Capitulo 1: Una Carta.

* * *

habian pasado dos meses despues del problema de la concha samurai y el langostino (oh camaron lo que sea esa mierda) y todos los furiosos estaban tranquilos, excepto una furiosa, tigresa estaba un poco nostalgica por la ida de yijiro, nostalgia que Po habia estado tratando desaparecer y lo logro, y al haber conseguido que tigresa lo superara, intento llamar su atencion, haciendola reir, sonreir, y apoyarla con lo que fuera.

Un dia en el palacio de jade los cinco furiosos, y po estaban entrenando en el salon de entrenamientos, hacian combates, grulla vs mono , mantis, vs vibora, y tigresa vs Po,

los marcadores quedaron asi:

GRULLA vs MONO: grulla

Vibora vs Mantis: Vibora

Po vs Tigresa:?

ninguno de los dos ganaba, ni siquiera po se rendia, y tigresa solo queria pasar tiempo con po, pasaron 30 minutos hasta que tigresa pudo derribar a po, po la agarro del brazo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo a excepcion de tigresa que cayo encima de po en una pocision muy comprometedora, inmediatamente tigresa se dio cuenta y se quito de encima de po.

en ese momento llego el maestro, y le dijo a tigresa que tenia una carta para ella, un poco confundida la felina tomo la carta la abrio, y casi se desmaya al ver de quien era (adivinen de quien era) de ese hijo de su reputicima madre de yijro.

INICIO DE LA CARTA

QUERIDA MAESTRA TIGRESA SE QUE NO HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DESDE NUESTRO ULTIMO

ENCUENTRO PERO QUIERO DECIRLE QUE LA INVITO A UD Y A PANDA SAN A VISITARME A LA TIERRA DEL SOL

NACIENTE, PARA COMUNICARLES UNA NOTICIA MARAVILLOSA Y QUIERO QUE UDS 2 FORMEN PARTE DE ELLO

LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO EN EL MUELLE DE TOKIO PARA RESIVIRLOS.

ATTE: YIJIRO

la maestra tomo la carta y la abrazo se puso alegre por un momento hasta que recordo que po tambien habia sido invitado.

Tigresa - (se pone firme)PO piensas ir

Po - (pensando: me lleva) no quisiera pero ire

Tigresa - (frunce el ceño) si no quieres no vayas

Po - si el quiere que vaya ire (se va del salon)

todos en el salon se quedaron impresionados, desde hace dos meses esta es la primera vez que tigresa se molesta con po, la maestra solo miraba la carta y se ilusionaba con volver a ver a yijiro.

llegada la noche todos cenaron menos po, el pobre y desilucionado panda estaba refleccionando las cosas segun como habian pasado en el durazno.

Po - genial... esto si que es genial tanto me costo que tigresa volviera a estar bien pero ahora todo el esfuerzo que hice fue en vano (se recuesta en el arbol) no solo eso sino que todo lo que hice para gustarle a tigresa no habra valido nada, (se cubre el rostro con las manos) tal vez sea una señal... tal vez mi destino no es estar con tigresa, sino estar solo durante el resto de mi vida (de momento una lagrima cae de su rostro)

Po se levanto y se fue a su cuarto a dormir un poco triste, ya que al dia siguiente saldria junto con tigresa hacia japon.

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

perdonen que sea demasiado corto pero el tiempo no me da para mas pero les aseguro que pronto hare mis caps mucho mas largos


	3. Chapter 2: viaje a japon

Capitulo 2: Viaje a Japon

* * *

_mujer que mata no muere, hombre que muere mata_

* * *

el dia del viaje habia, tigresa se habia levantado mas temprano que nadie esperando que po se quedara dormido mientras ella se iba, pero se equivoco, al salir del palacio y dirigirse a la entrada del pueblo encontro a po recargado sobre un tronco de arbol como si nada.

Po - buenos dias tigresa (sonrie mientras juega con un cuchillo tipo militar) dormiste bien

Tigresa - (confundida) co... como fue que...

Po - (se aparta del arbol) que dijiste. si salgo temprano po se quedara dormido y yo sola ire a japon (se acerca a tigresa) que crees que no

Tigresa - (pone su semblante firme) callate esa obesa boca que tienes y vamonos

Despues de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se fueron caminando por un camino que conducia hacia una pequeña bahia, cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue buscar una barca que saliera con direccion a japon, despues de buscar por 5 minutos po encontro un barco con direccion a japon se dirigio hacia el y vio al que parecia el capitan.

Po - disculpe señor (le habla gentilmente al capitan el cual era un lobo negro)

Lobo C - si digame (voltea a ver a po)

Po - ud se dirige hacia Tokio

Lobo C - asi es joven (camina hacia po y se detiene enfrente de el) por que pregunta

Po - yo y una persona necesitamos ir hacia tokio (se enojo con tigresa XD)

Lobo C - (mira hacia los costados de po) pero no veo a nadie mas que tu

Po - la persona de la que le hablo esta por haya (señala a tigresa la cual estaba sentada en una banca)

Lobo C - es su esposa

Po - (suspira con nostalgia y dice) eso quiciera señor

Lobo C - bueno la verdad este es un barco mercante yo y mi hermano vamos cada mes a japon por algunas cosas, como pescado y productos de belleza, pero si gustan podemos llevarlos

Po - enserio (duda por un momento) cuanto nos cobrara por los dos

Lobo C - nada amigo (cruza los brazos)

Po - como no nos cobrara por llevarnos (dudoso)

Lobo C - claro (sonrie)

Po - oh (aliviado) muchas gracias

Lobo C - si van a venir, suban rapido se supone que debiamos partir apenas hace 1 hora

Po - de acuerdo (voltea a ver a tigresa y le grita) !TIGRESA VEN RAPIDO YA CONSEGUI UN BARCO!

Tigresa - (al escucharlo levanta unas dos maletas que hizo para el viaje y corre hacia po) enserio cual

Po - ese (señala el barco del lobo)

Tigresa - (se dio cuenta que era un barco mercante) un barco mercante, es en serio

Po - oye es el unico que encontre tomalo o dejalo (fastidiado por el caracter de la felina)

Tigresa - (suspira) si es lo unico que hay vamos (pensando: inutil)

Po - (pensando: nada la satisface)

Subieron al barco donde po y tigresa vieron al lobo y al capitan

Lobo C - ya estan aqui (camina hacia ellos) por un momento pense que solo querian tomarme el pelo

Po - le aseguro que nosotros no somos asi (aclarando)

Hermano del lobo - Ya que estan aqui podemos irnos de una vez (cansado) mientras mas rapido lleguemos mas pronto podre dormir un poco

Lobo C - (rueda los ojos) tu solo pensando en dormir y comer, no te preocupa que te pongas gordo y te vuelvas un olgasan

Hermano Lobo - otra vez con eso, deja de criticar y vamonos de una vez

Lobo C - ryan

Ryan - que (fastidiado)

Lobo C - acaso piensas dejar ahi ese cargamento de pescado (señala una caja con pescado en el muelle)

Ryan - (infla los cachetes) algun dia jhonny, algun dia me las pagaras (me mala gana va por la caja para subirla)

Jhonny - por favor perdonen a mi hermano es un buen sujeto pero es algo flojo

Tigresa - no se preocupe yo tambien conozco a alguien asi (mira a po)

Po - mira quien lo dice la misma mujer que dejo a sus amigos y a su padre adoptivo para irse a entrenar con una pescado que casi la mata

Tigresa - no pienso escuchar tus idioteces, hay algun cuarto o camarote aqui

Jhonny - si hay uno ahi (señala una puerta) pero... (no sigue hasta que ve que tigresa entre en su camarote) Y dices que no estan casados

Po - no, es en serio no estamos casados (enojado)

Jhonny - porque eso que acaba de pasar es una pelea marital (rie burlonamente)

Po - entre mas pronto lleguemos a japon mejor (se sienta en el suelo)

Jhonny - a proposito a que van a japon (curioso)

Po - vamos a ver a un langostino (dice lo mas frio que puede)

Jhonny - Bueno (voltea la mirada y ryan estaba tumbado en una caja) bien es hora de irnos

dicho esto jhonny solto las amarras del barco al muelle y con un remo alejo el barco del muelle para irse de una vez, y asi comienza el viaje hacia japon, la noche habia caido y tigresa seguia en el camarote de jhonny mientras que el estaba en el timon, ryan estaba jeton y po etsaba acostado en la cama esperando llegar a japon

FIN DEL CAP 2


	4. Chapter 3: noticias inprevistas

Capitulo 3: Noticias inprevistas

* * *

_Entre todos la mataron, pero ella sola se murio._

* * *

Po paso toda la noche en vela viendo las estrellas, y maldiciendose por no haberse declarado a tigresa, y ahora iban a ver a ese maldito langostino y sabia que eso era el fin para po ya no podria tener pas oportunidades de declararse a tigresa y eso lo desalentava mucho, lentamente la mañana daba a ver la luz del sol y dando asi el privilegio de ver la ciudad del sol naciente.

pasaron 10 minutos para poder anclar al muelle de la cuidad de tokio, tigresa habia salido del camarote con sus cosas en una pequeña maleta.

Po - miren quien decidio despertar, doña me enojo por cualquier cosa (sarcastico)

Tigresa - miren si es don flojo, que haces despierto no deberias estar durmiendo como siempre

Po - como voy a dormir estando tu en el unico cuarto de este barco (toma su maleta)

Tigresa - como sea flojo (baja del barco) vas a venir

Po - pues ya que (baja del barco)

Estuvieron buscando a yijiro por 10 minutos hasta que lo vieron a lo lejos con su tipico kimono al estilo del maestro shifu, tigresa no perdio tiempo y corrio hacia el para abrazarlo, y cuando lo hizo yijiro solo se hizo a un lado, evitando por completo el abrazo.

Tigresa - (confundida) que sucede

Yijiro - nada solo que estoy un poco sucio y nada mas (Voltea la mirada y mira a po) Un gusto volverte a ver panda-san

Po - igualmente (homicida falso)

Yijiro - deben estar cansados vengan siganme (comienza a caminar seguido de los dos Piensa: _**bien si vinieron el plan esta casi completo**_)

Caminaron por toda la ciudad la cual era sorprendentemente grande con demasiada gente por donde sea que vieran llegaron a un edificio alto el cual parecia un hotel entraron yijiro hablo con la recepcionista y subieron 8 pisos para llegar al cuarto de yijiro el cual era demasiado espacioso entraron y po lo primero que hizo fue desparramarse en el suelo.

Tigresa - Flojo (se sienta en una silla)

Po - oye yijiro, hay algun lugar donde pueda comprar un poco de ropa (la que tenia estaba medio rota)

Yijiro - claro panda san sal del hotel camina dos calles hacia la derecha y ahi hay una tienda de ropa (le dijo)

Po - claro gracias vuelvo dentro de un rato (salio del cuarto pero no antes de que yijiro le diera a po una llave para que pudiera abrir la puerta)

Po salio del edificio y siguio las indicaciones de el langostino y se dirigio a la tienda de ropa 20 minutos despues salio de la tienda con ropa nueva y se dirigio de regreso al hotel pero al pasar por un callejon vio a dos lobos intentando robarle a una leona de unos 27 años acorralandola al fondo del callejon

Lobo - (amenazandola con un cuchillo) haber preciosa danos la bolsa y no te haremos daño

Leona - y que me asegura que cumpliran con eso (asustada)

Lobo 2 - solo danos la maldita bolsa (comenzando a enojarse)

Po - y si mejor la dejan en paz (detras de los lobos)

Lobo 1 - (se voltea y s sorprende al ver a po) un panda crei que solo existian en china

Po - vine de visita a japon, y que veo a dos lobos intentando robarle a una leona (cruzandose de brazos)

Lobo 2 - sea como sea largate oh tu tambien sufriras (amenazandolo)

Po - perro que ladra no muerde, y tu solo estas ladrando en vez de morder acaso no tienes dientes (burlandose)

Lobo 2 - (fastidiado) TE MATARE (se abalanza a po con una espada en sus manos)

el lobo lo ataca pero po lo esquiva dandole un panzanso y mandandolo a volar lejos, el lobo que quedaba se sorprendido y decide atacar a po lo ataca con la espada pero po le sostiene la hoja de la espada se la quita y lo noquea con la espada, deja caer la espada y camina a ver a la leona.

Po - te encuentras bien... no te hicieron daño (viendola para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida)

Leona - no (asustada del panda)

Po - (nota que esta asustada por el) tranquila... tranquila (le extiende la mano) no te hare daño ven levantate (la leona estaba en el suelo)

Leona - (un poco temerosa toma la mano de po y este en seguida la levanta)

Po - (con demasiado cuidado la toma de la barbilla y la mueve de un lado a otro para asegurarse que no estuviera cortada o otra cosa)

Leona - (se sonroja levemente pero su pelaje lo cubrio muy bien)

Po - segura que se encuentra bien no quiere que la lleve a algun medico (preocupado)

Leona - (sonrojada) estoy bien no se preocupe

Po - quiere que la acompañe a su casa (no se crean el solo esta intentando ser amable)

Leona - (sonrojada Pensando: _normalmente no llevo hombres a mi casa pero no me arriesgare a que me asalten de nuevo_) ... de... de acuerdo

Po - bien (tomo sus cosas las cuales habia dejado a un lado de un bote) La sigo

Leona - (comenzo a caminar seguida de po)

No caminaron demasiado ya que al parecer la leona vivia enfrente del hotel donde se estaban quedando tigresa y po

Po - (sorprendido) usted vive aqui

Leona - si (confundida)

Po - que coincidencia yo me hospedo aqui en el hotel de enfrente (señalando detras de el, el hotel)

Leona - en serio (sorprendida)

Ambos se quedaron ahi un poquito avergonzados, la leona comenzo a raspar el suelo con la punta de sus pies, y po comenzo a rascarse la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo, se habia presentado un silencio muy incomodo ninguno de los dos pensaba decir algo hasta que la leona hablo primero.

Leona - am... gusta pasar a tomar un te (pregunto un poco nerviosa)

Po - (sorprendido) amm pues tenia que ir a un lugar pero (mira el hotel y piensa que dejo a tigresa sola con yijiro y eso no le gustaba) creo que puedo ir despues, claro puedo pasar por un te

Leona - (sonrie) por aqui (abre una pequeña reja que estaba delante de su casa)

Po la siguio y ambos entraron a la casa de la leona, era como esas tipicas casas que todos vemos en los animes, entraron y se quitaron las sandalias para dejarlas cerca de la puerta, po vio una entrada que llevaba a la cocina otra al baño, y una a una habitacion, y ambos se dirigieron a la sala, al entrar po vio que no habia mucho, solo una mesa y unas tipo almoadas.

Leona - sientese por favor, voy a preparar el te (le dijo tiernamente la leona a po y este obedesio)

segundos despues la leona se fue a la cocina y preparo el te, dejando a po en la sala el cual se habia sentado cerca de la mesita en pocicion de loto, la leona dejo la tetera en la estufa y se fue a sentar frente a po y como vio que po estaba un poco nervioso y decidio darle una pequeña platica

Leona - ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo te llamas? (interesada)

Po – pues me llamo Po (dijo con una expresión neutra) Y soy el Guerrero Dragón (lo ultimo lo dice con un tono de orgullo)

Leona – (sorprendida) espera el Guerrero Dragón (hace una reverencia) es el honor de mil vidas estar en tu presencia

Po – (sorprendido) WOW eso es mucho tiempo

Leona – (le sonríe al panda) dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Haruna Yoshimoto, y trabajo en una tienda de ropa

Po – (le extiende la mano a la leona) Es un placer Haruna Yoshimoto (besa la mano de la leona)

Haruna – (se sonroja un poco) Por favor…. Dime Haruna (le dedica una tierna sonrisa al panda, gesto que fue devuelto por el mismo)

Po – (suelta la mano de la leona y escucha el sonido de la tetera)

Haruna – el te esta listo (se levanta y va a la cocina, segundos después regresa con una bandeja con la tetera encima y dos tazas, deja la bandeja en la mesita y sirve una taza con te y se la entrega a Po) Aquí tienes

Po – (sonríe) gracias (mira que la leona se sirve)

Haruna – y dime Po….. que te trajo aquí a la tierra del sol naciente (interesada toma un poco de te)

Po – pues vine a ver a un sujeto que me mando a llamar aun no se porque (toma de su taza) y dime que hace una leona aquí tambien porque…. Según tengo entendido los leones viven en africa

Haruna – pues (nerviosa) vine aquí buscando una mejor vida buena decisión no (recordadon lo de hace rato)

Po – pues yo diría que no (rie con la boca cerrada, se termina el te) te agradezco mucho el te

Haruna – no tienes porque agradecer esta es una parte de mi agradecimiento (le sonríe al panda)

Po – agradecerme? Por que (confundido)

Haruna – por haberme salvado hace un rato (nerviosa y sonrojada)

Po – oh eso Pffff no tienes que agradecer nada es mi trabajo salvar gente (mira que la leona se levanta)

Haruna – aun asi quiero darte algo y espero que no te enfades (camina hasta estar al lado de Po para luego sentarse a su lado viéndolo a los ojos)

Po – enfadarme por q….. (es interrumpido por la leona la cual había estampado sus ladios contra los de Po dándole asi un beso)

Po estaba sorprendido apenas había conocido a esa leona y ella ya lo estaba besando, el beso duro poco tiempo, luego de un rato la leona se separo lentamente de Po dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios.

Haruna – se que no es mucho pero espero que mi primer beso te haya bastado (mira que el panda estaba en shock y comenzó a sentirse culpable) Lo siento yo no quize… (se iba a levantar pero es detenida por gran brazo negro y frondoso era el brazo de po el cual la había detenido y la volvió a sentar) Po que ha…. (es interrumpida por el panda el cual la estaba besando esta vez a ella dejando a la leona sorprendida y no hizo nada mas que llevarse por el momento rodenado con sus brazos el cuello de Po y el la abrazo por la cintura)

Mientras en el apartamento de mierda (Yijiro)

La tigre y el langostino estaban comiendo ninguno de los dos había visto a Po en un buen rato y yijiro estaba esperando a que Po llegara para darle a conocer la razón por la cual los había llamado.

De regreso con Po

El y la leona seguían abrazados el uno del otro mientras se besan, luego tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire pero sus frentes siguieron juntas.

Leona – (jadeante) quien lo diría grandote….. besas muy bien (sonríe)

Po – tu también (sonríe levanta la mira al igual que la leona y la vuelve a besar gesto que fue bien recibido por la leona)

Luego de ese beso Haruna hundió la cabeza en el pecho frondoso de Po y comenzó a ronronear y al momento de sentirla ronronear encima de el no pudo evitar sonreir ante el tierno gesto de la leona.

Po – (triste) es momento de irme

Haruna – que? Porque (confundida)

Po – tengo que ir a ver al sujeto del que te había dicho, pero no te preocupes vendre a verte mañana (le sonríe)

Haruna – Lo prometes (recibe un beso del panda)

Po – eso contesta tu pregunta (le sonríe)

Haruna – claro que si (le devuelve el beso)

Po salió de la casa de la leona, no sin antes haberle dado un beso de despedida y entrar al hotel, llego a la habitación y entra en esta para toparse con un langostino y una tigresa esperándolo

Po – ya regrese (dice como si nada)

Tigresa – eso se nota (dice en un tono serio) ahora que po esta aquí dinos yijiro porque nos mandaste a llamar

Yijiro – porque Tenia que decirles una noticia muy buena (Fingiendo emoción)

Po – (pensando: _**tiene una enfermedad incurable**_) de que se trata

Yijiro – (toma una bocanada de aire) Me voy a Casar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Po y Tigresa – TE VAS A CASAR (SORPRENDIDOS) FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

* * *

Y ESTE FUE EL CAP DE LA SEMANA Y SI TE GUSTO COMENTA EN ESTE ESPACIO EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO Y PUES QUERIA DECIRLES QUE DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE LAS HISTORIAS QUE ME FALTABAN LAS CUALES SUBIRIA LA SEMANA PASA Y ESO FUE TODO POR HOY LES MANDO UN ABRAZO SICOLOGICO ESCRITO Y LOS VERE LA PROXIMA SEMANA CHAU CHAU.


	5. Chapter 4: Un herido

HO HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNOS MARISCOS, A QUE SOY ALERGICO A LOS CAMARONES

HOLA A TODOS LO QUE ODIAN AL MALDITO CAMARON O LANGOSTINO CONOCIDO COMO ``YIJIRO´´ Y LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE PRONTO ESE MALDITO CAMARON MORIRA, Y LO HARA A MANOS DEL SUPER DEPREDADOR MAS GRANDE Y PODEROSO DEL MUNDO, NO DARE SORPRESAS PERO DE SEGURO YA SABEN A QUE ME REFIERON Y LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

Capitulo 4: Una Partida, Una maldición, Un Herido, y Un Rechazado

_**Las personas van y vienen, pero el verdadero amor solo es una vez en la vida. **_

Ambos tigresa y panda estaban sorprendidos mas aun tigresa ya que sentía que su corazón se estaba destruyendo, mientras que Po estaba feliz en sus adentros ahora que el langostino se iba a casar, tendría por seguro que tigresa dejaría de amarlo, o eso pensó hasta que volteo a ver el rostro de Tigresa y puso una mirada extraña, pero para Po esa mirada era la mirada que usaba cuando estaba determinada a pelear por algo, lo cual le dijo claramente que ella pelearía otro poco por yijiro.

Po = entonces te casar…...(el langostino asiente) y que tenemos que ver en todo eso

Yijiro = quiero que ustedes sean el Padrino y la Madrina (_**DE HECHO QUIERO QUE SEAN MAS QUE ESO, **_sonríe malévolamente en sus adentros)

Tigresa = (_**Pensando: me gustaría ser mas que una madrina**_)__De acuerdo…..y cuando te casaras

Yijiro = en 3 dias (sonriendo falsamente)

Po = y donde esta ella…. Y de que especie es (intrigado)

Yijiro = es una Hermosa langostina, esta visitando a sus padres en Hawaii (intenta sonar sereno)

Tigresa = (se enojo por la descripción) Ire a caminar (sale del hotel con furia)

Po = será mejor que vaya por ella (sale del hotel y sigue a tigresa dejando a Yijiro Solo)

Yijiro = (sonríe maléficamente) Pronto amor….. estos dos inútiles se lo creyeron todo…. Pronto seremos los reyes del mundo, muajajajajajajaja (rie malévolamente)

Mientras en las Calles de Tokio

Tigresa estaba caminando un poco molesta por un bosque, no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por un panda, vio un árbol en un claro, se acerco a el, se sento, y comenzó a pensar.

Tigresa = (_**Pensando: se va a casar, parece que no aproveche,**_por un momento se entristece pero luego se levanta, _**No, no me importa si se casara, le dejare muy en claro mis sentimientos por el, asi el no tendrá mas remedio que quedarse conmigo**_, decidida iba a caminar de regreso al hotel pero choca con alguien) au (mira que era el panda y se enojo) que estas haciendo aquí

Po = (intentando sonar dulce) te fuiste de ahí sin decir casi nada, te sientes bien

Tigresa = (furiosa) si estoy bien….dejame en paz

Po = segura que te sientes bien (mira que tigresa lo observaba con ojos asesinos)

Tigresa = TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN IMBECIL! Que no entiendes lo que uno te dice (a punto de explotar)

Po = tranquila…..yo solo quería ayudar (intentado sonar relajado)

Tigresa = (estaba harta y lo que dijo a continuación fue un erro) AYUDAR EN QUE!... AYUDAR EN QUE MANERA…. EN METER LA PATA EN TODO, SIENDO UN IDIOTA INCOMPETENTE, NO HACIENDO MAS QUE ESTUPIDECES CADA QUE HABLAS, MIRA SABES UNA COSA, AL PRINCIPIO CUANDO LLEGAS TE AL PALACIO DE JADE NO TE SOPORTABA, Y SIGO SIN SOPORTARTE, Y SI ME PASA ALGO, SI Y TU ERES LO QUE ME PASA (señala al panda furiosa el cual solo estaba dolido por las palabras de la felina) SI TU NUNCA HUBIERAS LLEGADO NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO, EN EL MOMENTO QUE LLEGASTE MI VIDA ERA PERFECTA, PERO TENIAS QUE ENTROMETERTE COMO SIEMPRE, Y AHORA QUE YIJIRO SE VA A CASA, ESO ME DEJA PENSADO, QUE TAL VEZ ES PORQUE TU SIGUES PENSANDO QUE YO ME FIJARIA EN ALGUIEN COMO TU, PERO DE ESTA MANERA TE LO DIGO, TU SOLO ERES UN PANDA, GORDO, INUTIL, BUENO PARA NADA, IMBECIL, EH IDIOTA, DESEARIA QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS SIDO ELEGIDO GUERRERO DRAGON, ES MAS DESEARIA QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS NACIDO! (dicho lo ultimo, tigresa empujo muy fuerte a Po, al ser empujado, Po salió volando de regreso a la ciudad) bien ya se fue ahora a pensar que hare con Yijiro

Mientras con Po

El panda estaba corriendo y llorando hacia el hotel, entro rápidamente tomo sus cosa y se fue de ahí pero no antes sin que yijiro lo viera

Yijiro = te encuentras bien panda-san (intentando sonar normal)

Po = (cargando una maleta) si todo bien, solo guardaba mis cosas para irme de aquí

Yijiro = (_**pensando: Que! Porque se ira no puede irse sin el, el plan no esta completo**_) pero no puedes irte te necesito aquí con nosotros, en la boda

Po = lo siento…. Pero ya tienes a tigresa aquí….. eso debería ser suficiente (sale de la habitación) Adios Yijiro!

Yijiro = (se quedo solo en la habitación, Pensando: _**esa hija de su puta madre debió hacerle algo como para que se fuera, PERO CLARO, debió pensar que solo era cosa de hacer por mi para que yo dejara a mi prometida y me fuera con ella, pues esta muy equivocada**_ solo se quedo en su habitación esperando el regreso de la felina para hablar seriamente)

Mientras fuera del hotel

Po había salido del hotel mientras estaba llorando, iba a dirigirse al muelle a buscar un barco, pero luego dirigió la mirada hacia la casa de Haruna, y sabia que no podía irse sin despedirse, se limpio las lagrimas del rostro, y camino a la puerta de la leona, toco y momentos después abrió.

Haruna = (feliz por ver a Po) Po….. si viniste (mira que Po estaba decaído) Po? Te encuentras bien

Po = si lo estoy…..solo venia a despedirme (triste)

Haruna = (poniéndose triste) despedirte….¿por que?

Po = tengo que regresar a china (triste) surgieron algunos problemas por mi casa y tengo que ir a ver

Haruna = pero ¿Por qué? Si apenas llegaste ayer (triste)

Po = lo se….. (le pone la mano en la mejilla y Haruna solo la sostiene con fuerza, haciéndole entender a Po que no lo dejaría ir) pero te prometo que vendre a verte

Haruna = (triste) pero yo quiero que permanezcas aquí conmigo (comienza a llorar)

Po = por favor (la abraza mientras ella comienza a llorar en el hombro de Po) entiende, no me voy por mi, lo hago porque hay gente haya que me necesita (se separa un poco, limpia con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de la leona y contempla su rostro) por favor…..podrias entender

Haruna = (llorando y un poco difícil entendí) mmmmJm (dice con la boca cerrada)

Po = (sonríe, le levanta la mirada y le da un beso de despedida) me tengo que ir…. (la iba a soltar pero la leona sujeta el brazo de Po)

Haruna = (sonríe lujuriosamente) si te iras….minimo dejame un buen recuerdo de ti (Po entendió la indirecta y sonríe con lujuria)

Po = (sabia perfectamente a que se refería la leona) en ese caso cerremos bien la puerta (la leona solo sonríe lujuriosamente, jala a Po al interior de su casa, una vez a dentro cerraron la puerta con seguro y se fueron a la habitación de la leona)

Mientras de regreso en el hotel

Tigresa estaba regresando del bosque, y cuando entro en la habitación encontró a yijiro, con una expresión seria

Tigresa = hola Yijiro (tono dulce) porque tienes esa cara

Yijiro = que le hiciste? (enojado)

Tigresa = que le hice a quien (confundida)

Yijiro = sabes perfectamente a que me refiero (enojado camina hacia ella)

Tigresa = (piensa un segundo) Oh te refieres a ``eso´´ pues que te digo el idiota es muy sensible

Yijiro = solo si alguien que considera querido se lo dice (enojado)

Tigresa = no te preocupes (se inclina hasta quedar a la altura de yijiro) ya no nos molestara (se acerca a los labios de yijiro y lo besa)

Yijiro = (enojado, se sorprende por un segundo y se separa y escupe) QUE DESAGRADABLE! (se limpia la boca) como se te ocurre hacer eso

Tigresa = (confundida) pero crei que….. (es interrumpida)

Yijiro = que creiste, que me emocionaría por tus sentimientos, dejaría de lado mi compromiso y dejaría a mi prometida por ti (enojado)

Tigresa = (sorprendida, y como si nada) Em si

Yijiro = pues que equivocada estas, además porque dejaría a mi hermosa novia por, una idiota (enojado)

Tigresa = (sorprendida) que?

Yijrio = porque dejar a una hermosa langostina, y irme con una tigresa, fea, incompetente, malhumorada, mal agradecia, y estúpida (enojado)

Tigresa = (triste y enojada) quien te has creido para decirme eso

Yijiro = no me creiodo nadie… mas bien quien te has creido tu para venir y besarme sabiendo que estoy comprometido (enojado)

Tigresa = (enojada) ERES UN IDIOTA, no se como puede fijarme en alguien como tu cuando tuve a Po el cual….. (algo en su cabeza hizo click) Hay no Po (corrió dentro de la habitación, buscándolo y gritando su nombre) donde esta Po (desesperada, yijiro la ignora) Donde esta! (enojada)

Yijiro = el entro, tomo sus cosas y se fue (enojado mira como tigresa, escucha eso y sale corriendo a cuetro patas del hotel)

Fuera del hotel

Tigresa estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho lo que le había dicho a Po, el único hombre que la amaba, la amaba tiempo pasado, el único que la ayudo, el único que estuvo ahí para salvarla cuando estaba en problemas, lo primero en hacer al salir de ahí, fue correr hacia el muelle con la suerte de encontrarlo ahí, pero lo que no sabia era que po estaba en la casa enfrente del hotel haciendo algo que no hubiera podido soportar.

Por fuera de la casa de Haruna

Una de las ventanas de la casa estaba empañada, y de un segundo a otro, una mano se estampo en esta dejando una marca de una mano, para después bajarla lentamente (**AL ESTILO DE TITANIC XD**)

Dentro de la casa

La leona y el panda se estaban apareando, la leona estaba en contra de la pared de su habitación mientras era embestida por Po, el cual tenia las piernas de la leona en sus hombros, mientras que una la bajo y la puso a su lado, mientras la sostenía a la otra la cual estaña aun en su hombro, mientras embestía a la leona, suelta la pierna que había bajado y pone su mano en uno de los pechos de la leona, la cual solo gemia mientras sentía dolor y placer.

Haruna = haaaag asi papito mmmmm (gimiendo de placer) asi Po mmmmmm mas rápido

Po = (al escuchar la voz de la leona de esa manera obedece y aumenta la intensidad de sus embestidas) asi (de pronto pellizca el pezón de la leona)

Haruna = si asi campeón (gimiendo de placer) haaaaaaaa (llegando al climax) Po…..me…me voy a venir

Po = (llegando al climax) no eres la única…..yo también me voy…..a venir

Haruna = (levanta el rostro de Po para que la viera) Quiero que te vengas dentro de mi

Po = (sorprendido) estas segura

Haruna = por supuesto ( lo besa apasionadamente) quiero sentir cada milímetro de tu esencia dentro de mi

Po = haaaaaa (gime de placer) Haruna espero que estes lista haaaaaag (gimiendo) porque estoy a punto de venirme

Haruna = (solo lo abraza mientras le decía al oído) quiero que te vengas (con voz sensual y provocadora)

Po = (no resitio mas y llego a un orgasmo) Haaaaaaaaaag (hace un ultimo movimiento de caderas hacia adelante, y llenando el vientre de la leona con su liquido seminal)

Haruna = (siente el tibio liquido seminal de Po dentro de ella y termina por tener un orgasmo) haaaaaaaaaaag (orgasmo)

Po = (lentamente, saca su miembro del interior de la leona acompañado de liquido seminal, solto el pezón de la leona y baja su pierna de su hombro, para luego tomar a la leona y acostarse junto con ella en su cama)

Haruna = (jadeante) Te amo… mi gran oso de felpa (sonriendo, mientras jadeaba, sacaba la lengua y dejaba salir un poco de saliva)

Po = yo también te amo gatita (jadenate, se acerca a la leona y la besa) creo que antes de irme descansare un poco

Haruna = (toma el brazo de po y se cubre con el) Dejamen acompañarte amor (siente como Po la abraza)

Po = duerme bien Haruna (se queda dormido)

Haruna = tu también mi osito (se queda dormida en los grandes y suaves brazos de Po)

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, cansados por los momentos de amor que habían tenido, y se quedaron asi por un buen rato

Llegada la noche

Po se había despertado, se levanto de la cama, en el suelo busco su pantalón, ya que hace un rato antes de hacerlo, se desnudaron y dejaron las ropas en el suelo, lo encontró y se lo puso despertó a la leona la cual dormía plácidamente en la cama, le aviso que ya se iba y ella se levanto para besarlo y abrazarlo, sabia que no quería dejarlo ir, pero el le había dicho que volveria a verla pronto, po tomo sus cosas y una vez en la puerta de la casa, la leona y el se abrazaron y se dieron un beso de despedida, po se fue con dirección a los muelles, tigresa estaba en una casa de aguas termales, pago por una habitación ya que no quería ver a ese ``MALDITO LANGOSTINO´´ en la mañana seguiría buscando a po, pero meintras dormía soltaba lagrimas de tristeza, le había dicho todo esas cosas a po, y en lo único que pudo pensar fue que había hecho un error, po llego al muelle y pregunto por un barco que se dirigiera a china, al principio le dijeron que no habían, pero que en un rato un barco llegaría cargaría gente y se iran directo a China, po compro su boleto y lo metió a su maleta, como el muelle estaba cerca de una playa, decidió ir hacia la arena, llego y se sento en la arena, miro hacia todas la direcciónes asegurándose de que estuviera solo, una vez comprobado, comenzó a llorar.

Po = (llorando) como puede ser tan cruel…. despues de todo lo que hice para que me amara… pero bueno eso ya no importa… ahora tengo a Haruna pero quien sabe si alguien intente algo con ella (en eso su ojo es segado por el brillo de algo) pero que (mira hacia donde venia el brillo y miro una botella enorme enterrada en la arena, un poco curioso toma sus cosas se levanta, camina hacia la botella y la desentierra de la arena) una botella (mira que dentro de la botella hay un rollo de origen chino, curioso lo saca y lo abre) genial otra cosa que odio de japon es su idioma (el principio de el pergamino estaba en japonés)

(en idioma japonés)

_**LA MALDICION INOMBRABLE **_

_**(el resto de la carta era en chino y po comenzó a leerla en voz alta) **_

**QUE YA NO HAYA MAS SUFRIMIENTOS, QUE HAYA MAS FELICIDAD EN EL MUNDO, QUE YA NO HAYA MAS CRIMINALES**

**QUE EL DIA DE HOY, AQUEL QUE LEA ESTE ROLLO, A SENTENSIADO SU ALMA Y VIDA A SEGUIR CON LA IDEAL DEL GRAN SASTIN YUSHIMURA, **

**YA QUE AQUEL QUE LEA ESTE PERGAMINO SE A SENTENSIADO A TENER EL ALMA, EL PODER, Y LA SABIDURIA DEL GRAN Y PODEROSO**

**DIOS GOJIRA **

Al terminar el pergamino Po no comprendió al leer eso de Gojira, pero luego se asusto un poco al ver como el pergamino se iluminaba de color azul cielo, y se pegaba y se fucionaba con Po, Po cayo inconsiente al suelo, y de repente en su espalda, apareció un símbolo demasiado extraño, pero luego de un rato se levanto un poco adolorido de la espalda y la cara, pero no le importo se levanto, y se regreso al muelle, cuando llego pudo ver que el barco había llegado y todos estaban subiendo, corrió rápidamente a el, subió al barco, le mostro su boleto al capitán y no hubo problema, un rato después, el barco zarpo de regreso a china, Po dio un ultimo vistazo a la ciudad de Tokio y suspiro pero en sus adentros se dijo (**volveré pronto amor) **y como era una noche de poca niebla, el braco desapareció en la nieble, y po lo que no sabia era a que ahora era acreedor de una maldición.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

ESO FUE TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AL IGUAL QUE LA PEQUEÑA ESCENA M QUE PUSE, SE QUE LES HUBIERA GUSTADO VERLA ENTRE PO Y TIGRESA PERO NO SE PREOUCPEN PRONTO PONDRE UNA ESCENA ``M´´ ENTRE ELLOS Y LES PIDO QUE NO ME ODIEN Y BUENO SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIO EN ESTE SENSUAL ESPACIO EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO Y SI LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW Y ADIOS CHAU CHAU


	6. Chapter 5: Ebirah

Hola flelfasdfa Que? Olvidenlo hola mis queridos lectores como están, aquí les vengo trayendo la parte 5 de esta historia, espero que les este gustando, y si les gustaría la idea de ver muerto al maldito camaron pendejo pedazo de mierda muerto, pues no me lo pidan porque no matare, pero aun asi quiero que me digan de que manera quieren verlo morir, y sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap.

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y Godzilla, me pertenecen

Nota 2: Este Capitulo fue elaborado con la colaboración de PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU (Thank You Me Friend)

Capitulo 5: Ebirah

A la mañana siguiente de el dia de ayer (XD) Exactamente a las 4:00 de la mañana, un panda se encontraba en la bahía de Tenshi, Po bajo de la barca donde se encontraba y se encamino al Palacio de Jade, luego de caminar por dos horas, llego al valle de la paz 30 minutos antes de que sonara el Gong, camino al palacio de jade, y decidió irse a la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a sus amigos, sono el Gong y los cinco furiosos, se levantaron, hicieron el saludo matutino al maestro y se dirigieron junto a el maestro shifu, y dos figuras femeninas mas, y al llegar a la cocina se toparon con el panda, el cual tenia la mesa ya puesta, y Po al ver a las dos figuras de mas, a una no la reconoció, pero a la otra si la reconoció de inmediato.

Po: Song (sorprendido)

5 Furiosos, Shifu, Song, y Mei Ling(la leopardo de Los secretos de los Furiosos): PO! (sorprendidos de ver al panda que se había ido desde hace menos de un dia y ya estaba de regreso)

La leopardo de las nieves al ver a su amigo el panda, corrió hacia el, salto y lo atrapo en un abrazo, todos los furiosos, el maestro shifu, y Mei ling, estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la leopardo, pero lo que les sorprendió mas fue ver a Po devolviéndole el abrazo, se separaron, se sentaron todos a la mesa, Song al lado de Po, y el resto en sus respectivos lugares, Shifu le comento a Po que Song y Mei ling habían llegado el mismo dia que el y Tigresa se habían ido a Japon, Po intento decirle a todos lo que tigresa le había dicho pero era muy doloroso como para decirlo asi que simplemente, lo omitió y siguió con lo que había sabido de su viaje a Japon.

Shifu: Entonces Yijiro se casara (Po asiente) y te pidió ser su padrino (Po vuelve a asentir) y entonces que haces aquí

Po: No quisiera hablar de eso

Mono termino de comer y fue a dejar su plato en el fregadero pero al pasar por detrás de Po noto algo que no pensaba si era cierto

Mono: Guau Po que tatuaje tan genial (pone su pulgar arriba)

Todos voltearon a ver un poco intrigados al panda, Po confundido voltea la mirada intentado ver a que se refería Mono, pero como no veía nada, todos se levantaron se sus lugares caminaron hasta la espalda de Po y pudieron ver un símbolo en japonés y ni siquiera shifu sabia que significaba el símbolo era ゴジラ, shifu un poco molesto le pregunto al panda en que momento se había hecho eso, pero Po le explico que el nunca se había hecho ningún tatuaje porque sabia que si Shifu lo veía con un tatuaje tal vez lo mataria, el maestro shifu dijo que luego lo resolverían, Les ordeno a todos irse a entrenar incluyendo a Po, pasado un rato habían terminado con los entrenamientos y Po se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a Song, ambos conversaban, reian, y Song cometió el error de preguntarle a Po por que había vuelto.

Po: (baja la mirada) Song….ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso

Song: (insiste) Por favor Po, somos amigos que tienes que ocultar

Po: (se levanta) te dije que no quería hablar de eso (comienza a caminar a la salida del salón de entrenamiento pero sus demás amigos se preguntan también)

Víbora: Oh vamos Po, que puede haberte hecho para que regresaras (mira que el panda para en seco)

Po: (clava la mirada en el suelo) Por favor no quiero hablar de eso

Grulla: Po somos amigos, si tienes algún problema podemos ayudarte (mira que el panda de repente suelta varias lagrimas de tristeza)

Po: (se voltea y los mira con lagrimas en los ojos) porque tienen que insistir en saber…..Si no quiero hablar de eso…..es porque…..porque….(se comienza a tambalear)…..es…..muy(si vista se torna borrosa)…muy…..Dolorosoooo…..(cierra los ojos y cae al suelo)

Todos miraron expectantes la caída del panda, y al estar por completo en el suelo, corrieron a auxiliarlo, Song corrió rápidamente a Po y se tumbo a su lado.

Song: (preocupada) Po…..Po…..despierta (lo zarandeo un poco, y de pronto mira a Po haciendo muecas de dolor y clavando las uñas en el suelo) Po….que te pasa….que tienes Oaah (Mira una especie de picos saliendo lentamente de la espalda de Po y se asusta) Que le esta pasando

Todos presentes estaban asustados por ver los picos saliendo de la espalda de su amigo, rápidamente lo levantaron y lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería, lo pusieron sobre una cama, y todos salieron para darle un poco de espacio excepto Song, la cual se había quedado para cuidar de el, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, preocupada por el pregutandose dos cosa, Que le estará pasando y la otra, Que le habrá dicho tigresa que no la quiere ni mencionar.

Mientras en Japon

Tigresa se estaba despertando poco a poco, no perdió tiempo, y siguió en la búsqueda de Po, luego de recorrer media ciudad regreso a casa de Yijiro para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí, pero al llegar se detuvo al ver a Yijiro cargando una gran bolsa negra de tela, Yijiro salió con dirección al bosque, tigresa un poco curiosa lo siguió, después de estarlo seguirlo por 30 minutos, llego a un claro y encontró a Yijiro hechando liquidos dentro de una casuela hirviendo (como si fuera una bruja haciendo una pócima) tigresa sigilosamente se acerca a el, y solo estando a 10 metros de Yijiro este le habla asustándola.

Yijiro: (con voz seria) Que estas haciendo aquí

Tigresa: (sorprendida intenta sonar relajada) La pregunta es….que estas haciendo en medio de la nada

Yijiro: (serio) nada que te interese PERRA!

Tigresa: (se enfurece) como me llamaste

Yijiro: (voltea a ver a tigresa mientras cargaba una pócima) te llame P.E.R.R.A

Tigresa: (mira la pócima color negra en las manos o tenazas de Yijiro) ¿Qué es eso? (señala la Pocima)

Yijiro = (sonríe maléficamente)esto es lo que me regresa mi poder….veras tigresa….mi nombre es yijiro…..yo soy…..(pausa dramática) EBIRAH

(Nota de Autor: Para los que no sepan quien es ebirah, Ebirah es uno de los enemigos de Godzilla, su primera aparición fue en Godzilla vs Sea Monsters, la información fue donada de parte de Phoenix-Bird-Blu el me proporciono la información y la idea)

Tigresa: (confundida) no comprendo

Yijiro: (fastidiado) haber te lo dire en lenguaje IDIOTA, yo no soy un simple mortal, yo soy un monstruo, tuve que convertirme en esta asquerosa forma, gracias al General Sastin, yo y la que es mi prometida tuvimos que mezclarnos, hasta que el general muriese y ahora que esta muerto podemos proseguir con el plan de dominar el mundo, pero hay un detalle, nuestras crias al nacer necesitan cierta forma de vida para crecer, y esas formas de vida son tu y Po pero como ese estúpido se fue, tendremos que conformarnos contigo

Tigresa: (asustada) nunca dejare que hagan algo

Yijiro: a mi tal vez no (se toma la pócima) pero a Ebirah nada lo puede detener

De pronto yijiro comenzó a cambiar, su Kimono se destruyo dejándolo desnudo, mientras comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño, tigresa por auto reflejo fue retrocediendo al ver a Yijiro de esta manera, poco a poco a yijiro le comenzaron a salir espinas filosas en la espalda y todo su cuerpo menos las piernas, en su pico le crecieron colmillos, y al alcanzar una altura de 50 metros dejo de crecer dando final a su transformación.

Ebirah: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH (su rugido es como un agudo chillido) `

Tigresa: (asustada corre a cuatro patas a la ciudad de Tokio)

Ebirah: (mira a tigresa corriendo y la comienza a perseguir) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH

Mientras en la ciudad de Tokio

Todos estaban con sus vidas cotidianas tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que sintieron un pequeño temblor en sus pies, cada vez mas fuertes, asustándose miran como una langosta culera de 50 metros estaba corriendo en dirección a la ciudad, todos asustados comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, Ebirah al llegar a la ciudad comenzó a destruir casas edificios, y cualquier cosa que fuera mas pequeña que el, y lo hacia con la intención de encontrar a tigresa, la cual se había ocultado en una cueva en el bosque, Se encontraba sentada y abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba.

Tigresa: (asustada y llorando) Porque…..porque tuve que llegar a esto para saber que en realidad amo a Po

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade

Era de noche y todos se encontraban en la cocina cenando incluyendo a Po, el cual se había recuperado, terminando la cena todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar pero cierto panda no podía consiliar el sueño, ya que en su mente algo lo atrofiaba, eran imágenes de Ebirah destruyendo cosas, pero luego mientras intentaba soñar el símbolo en sus espalda se torno de color azul, y una voz gruesa y grave se escucho y dijo.

Voz: el momento a llegado

La habitación se ilumino por completo, pero luego de un rato el símbolo se volvió a poner en la misma manera en la que estaba, y el panda por fin pudo descansar en paz, pero lo que no sabia era que al dia siguiente seria un dia demasiado ajetreado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

Y ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN PORQUE LO HICE UN POCO CORTO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE EL PROXIMO CAP LO HARE MAS LARGO, Y UNA COSA QUE LES QUERIA DECIR ES QUE CHAU CHAU.


	7. Chapter 6: LA SOLUCION MIDE 108,2 METROS

Capitulo 6: La Salvación Mide 108,2 Metros De Altura

A la mañana siguiente, en la ciudad de Tokio, la mitad de la ciudad estaba devastada, los edificios destruidos, pisadas en todas partes, se estiman a mas de 124,512 Muertos, 412,141 Heridos, y 1234 Desaparecidos, Tigresa se encontraba en un centro de refugiados, Ebirah había decidido seguir su búsqueda al ese mismo dia, ya que el dia anterior algunas de las defensas militares Japonesas lo hicieron retroceder de regreso al océano, Pero sabían que eso no lo detendría mucho, Por lo cual se movilizaron y pusieron a toda su gente a salvo, El gobierno Japones estaba asustada, habían oído de Ebirah en Historias, pero eso era todo lo que eran…..historias, y pensaron que el General Sastin era el único con el poder de derrotarlo, pero dicho general había muerto lo cual no les dejaba otra alternativa, debían evacuar a todos los habitantes a las islas vecinas, pero para eso tendrían que pasar por un puente demasiado largo, pero con tal de asegurar la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, dieron la orden y el ejercito los comenzó a enviar hacia la Isla de Tokonosu.

Mientras en el Palacio De Jade

Todos estaban despertando, y como siempre Po había sido el ultimo en levantarse, una vez ya de Pie se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno a sus amigos, y al estar prácticamente en la cocina, todas las miradas se posaron inmediatamente en el, dejando un poco agobiado al Panda.

Po: (traga grueso) am por que me miran asi

Shifu: (serio) pasa Po….sientate

Po: (asustado) bu….bueno (se sienta al lado de Song)

Shifu: Po…..hay algo que debemos decirte (serio)

Po: (traga grueso) y que es

Shifu: (deja de ser serio y sonríe) iremos a Japon

Po: (sorprendido) Que?

Mono: si amigo…como Yijiro se va a casar, pensamos que seria bueno irlo a apoyar (sonriendo)

Grulla: vamos a Japon Po (sonríe, y mira a Po poner una mirada seria y enojada)

Po: diras que irán a Japón (serio y enojado)

Shifu: (confundido) que quieres decir con eso Po

Po: quiero decir maestro que ustedes iran a Japón, ustedes iran a apoyar a Yijiro, yo me quedo (serio)

Song: Pero porque (lo mira desconcertada)

Po: Song, llegue apenas ayer, lo menos que quiero hacer es viajar de Nuevo…volviendo al caso…..(mira a su maestro) cuando saldrán

Shifu: Saldremos en 30 minutos Po, aunque tenemos que salir ahora, ya que son 20 minutos para llegar al Muelle, crees que puedas quedarte solo

Po: si por eso se refiere a que el palacio estará intacto mientras no esta pues…..si puede contar con eso (sonríe)

Mantis: oye amigo….nos prepararías el desayuno…..asi nos iremos sin hambre (sin expresiones)

Po: (sonríe) claro amigo (se levanta y se pone a cocinar)

7 Minutos después

Los maestros habían terminado de desayunar y tomaron sus cosas para irse al viaje, Shifu le dio una lista de deberes a Po mientras no estuvieran, Po las tomo y se despidió de sus amigos, rato después eran no mas de las 2:00 de la tarde y todo estaba tranquilo, Pero se equivoco, cuando estaba barriendo el salón de entrenamiento, se debilito y cayo al suelo, mientras que su símbolo comenzó a brillar, Su mano estaba cambiando al igual que su cuerpo, su mano dejo de ser peluda y se volvió pelona, le comenzó a brotar pequeñas espinas que eran mas parecidos a Picos negros, su piel se torno escamosa y negra todo el pelo comenzó a caérsele, de la espalda le brotaban Picos negros, cada vez mas y mas grandes, su estomago se esfumo y en su lugar dejo 10 abdominales en su lugar, sus piernas se alargaron, y le estaba saliendo una cola muy larga, y en esta le salian Picos que llegaban de la punta de su cola hasta cierta parte de su cabeza incluso le pasaban por su nuca, y le salieron garras muy grandes y filosas en las manos y en las patas, Po se levanto del suelo, y comenzó a tambalearse hacia el salón de los héroes, y de repente todo su cuerpo se convirtió en el cuerpo de un lagarto negro, y sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes jade y se volvieron amarillos puro, en el salón de los héroes estaba Yunji en uno de sus intentos por dirigir el Palacio de jade, y junto a el sus leopardos super feos, los cuales al ver a Po se preparan para pelear.

Yunji: (hace una señal de que no ataquen) El gordo es mio, me sorprende Guerrero Dragon, según lo que había escuchado, todos estarían en Japon, menos Tu (Observa a Po en la sombra lo cual no lo dejaba ver con claridad) como sea, ahora que ninguno de los cinco furiosos, ni shifu, están aquí podremos acabar contigo de una vez por todas (se lanza contra Po y lo ataca con una patada)

Po: (solo abrio sus ojos en la sombra, y al verlos Yunji se confunde, el recordaba que los ojos de Po eran de otro color)

Yunji: (confundido) espera….pero que….(Po le atrapa la cabeza) suéltame….aaaaaaaah…..(siente como Po le entierra las garras en la cabeza)

Los leopardos solo vieron como yunji era arrastrado a la sombra, y 3 minutos después la cabeza de este cae a los pies de los leopardos, miraron al frente y vieron los ojos amarillentos de Po, se llenaron de miedo y horror, y observaron como los ojos de este, dejaron de estar a su altura normal, y comenzaron a crecer a una altura mas alta, asustándolos mas, Po salió de las sombras y Rugio monstruosamente.

Mientras en Japon

Todos los ciudadanos estaban caminado hacia el gran puente de sheng Yu, para cruzar a la isla de Tokonosu, varias familias, iban a paso lento hacia el otro lado, Tigresa, iba lamentándose por todo lo que había hecho en su vida, pero de lo que mas se arrepentía era haber sido despiadada con Po, el único hombre que estuvo ahí cuando mas lo necesitaba, el único hombre que la hacia sentir Bien, el único que la reconfortaba, y el único que la había amado sin siquiera intentar enamorarlo, mientras la gente pasaba por el Puente, no solo ellos Tambien soldados, militares, e incluso habían 24 Barcos en el Oceano resguardando la costa, y justo cuando todo lo podía empeorar, todo empeoro, Ebirah se acercaba rápidamente a uno de los costados, la gente se asusto y comenzaron a correr hacia el otro lado, pero cuando iban a la mitad de camino, Ebirah uso su cola y destruyo el puente, y este de inmediato cayo al mar, junto con algunas personas, los militares y sus Cañones, los barcos al verlo apuntan hacia su dirección y disparan, todos en el puente incluida tigresa, se asustan y regresan corriendo a la ciudad, Ebirah (Yijiro) alcanzo a ver a Tigresa entre la multitud y recomenzó su persecución hacia ella, los militares en la ciudad observaron a Ebirah acercarse a la ciudad y rápidamente apuntaron sus cañones y su armamento.

En un barco de la marina

leon Capitan: Sigan disparando…..sigan disparando (los cañones se disparan con dirección a ebirah y le dan pero no tiene ningún efecto sobre el) demonios!

Mono vigía: Señor (llama la atencion del Leon) objetivo frente a la costa, dos nudos orientación este, Posible segundo enemigo señor

Un científico que estaba en el barco oye eso e inmediatamente volta la mirada junto con todos en el barco, pero no logra ver mucho, usa unos binoculares y mira al cielo, y mira un halcón volando por encima de algo, baja la mirada y observa una especie de Picos negros enormes emanando de el océano y acercándose rápidamente hacia el barco amenazando con partirlo a la mitad, pero antes de que siquiera lo tocara, estos se sumergieron en el agua y paso por debajo de el barco, y al cruzar volvieron a salir pero esta vez, salió y causo un gran Tsunami ocultando los picos, y dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

En Tokio

Las personas y los centros de rescate que se encontraban cerca de la bahía miraron el Tsunami y corrieron hacia terreno alto, mientras todos corrian el Tsunami había entrado a la zona de la ciudad arrastrando toda cosa que estuviera en su camino, la gente estaba subiendo a los tejados ya que era un sitio seguro, y una vez en los techos la gente miro hacia la calle y estaba inundada, los locales estaban bajo el agua, los puestos ambulantes eran arrastrados y destruidos por el agua, y chocaban contra las paredes de los edificios, en un edificio se encontraban 4 militares al ver algo que salía de una nube de polvo enorme, les sorprendió al ver algo que los dejo paralizados, vieron lo que parecía el cuerpo de un lagarto saliendo del agua, pero este era diferente a cualquier lagarto, este media cerca de 108,2 metros de altura, se estaba levantando de el suelo y comenzó a caminar un poco y giro en otra dirección, pero era tan grande que su cola termino por destruir parte de un edificio, las personas lo miraban pasar y comenzaron a resar, ya al parecer estaban viendo lo que era un dios para ellos.

Con Tigresa

Estaba corriendo por su vida ya que sabia que era perseguida por Ebirah, pero mientras iba corriendo se tropezó y callo al suelo, segundos después se levanta y mira a Ebirah observándola de manera aterradora.

Tigresa: (traga grueso) dios mio…..(baja la mirada) por favor ayudame

Ebirah: AgAgagagagagagaga (Abre la boca para meterla dentro de esta, pero es derribado al suelo por un edificio que le tiraron encima) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH

Tigresa: (levanta la mirada) Pero que (Observa como Ebirah es arrastrado hacia una nube de Polvo Enorme)

Segundos después se escucha un ruido como un gemido de dolor, de parte de ebirah, y por si fuera Poco, después de eso Ebirah, apareció volando por los cielos como si algo lo hubiera arrojado, y este impacto con un edificio, Tigresa mira a Ebirah intentado levantarse pero se cae de nuevo.

Tigresa: (voltea a ver hacia la nube de Polvo gigante y observa algo escalofriante al igual que todas las personas que estaba algo lejos de donde estaba tigresa, a no mas de 3 cuadras) que es eso

La nube de Polvo gigante estaba contra el sol, pero era tan densa que no se veía nada, de pronto la criatura salió de la nube y todos, incluyendo militares, ciudadanos, y generalos dijeron al Unisono.

Todos: (en la calle y donde fuera que lo vieran) GOJIRA

El legendario Monstruo Alfa que todos habían esuchado en historias, legendas, y cuentos era real, tan real que estaba ahí justo enfrente de sus ojos, (QUE TIENE QUE VER PO CON EL) pues el legendario guerrero dragon, era la criatura, era el gran dios del que todos habían escuchado, el era…..GODZILLA.

Po Godzilla 2014: (mira a Ebirah en el suelo, y por la furia le Ruge) ( watch?v=XHt3w_F1bBs)

(Nota del autor: para los que se preguntan si Ebirah y GODZILLA son del mismo tamaño, quiero que sepan que no lo son, Ebirah mide 50 metros de grande, y GODZILLA 108,2 metros, por lo cual Po ya tiene la victoria asegurada)

Ebirah: (se logra levantar y Observa al super depredador frente a el y Piensa: _Imposible se supone que el general sastin esta muerto, a no ser que….el no sea sastin, el debería ser…..Po…..maldito panda asqueroso, como fue que_)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que recibió un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza de parte de Po, Ebirah chilla de dolor e intenta liberarse, Po se agacha toma la cabeza de ebirah y lo lanza a volar contra un edificio, y al momento de impactar destruye por completo el edificio.

Ebirah: (tirado en el suelo, Piensa: _debo salir de aquí…..debo advertirle a mi compañera_)

No pierde tiempo y se levanta, y con todas sus fuerzas y a duras penas llega al océano, pero era perseguido Por Po, pero al ver que Ebirah se alejaba, solo se quedo ahí parado en la bahía, y lo único que hizo fue rugir.

Po: (Piensa: bien es momento de desaparecer, asi nadie me vera cuando me transforme de vuelta)

Voltea la mirada hacia unos bosques pero enseguida el ejercito lo tenia rodeado, y por pura precaucion le apuntaron con los cañones (no sirve de nada, la piel de godzilla es tan gruesa que actua como escudo) enseguida sale un general de entre los soldados y le habla.

General Yuki: OYE…GOJIRA (llama la atencion de Po) PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO UN MOMENTO (enseguida, mira como Po, baja su cabeza y apoya su cuerpo en sus brazos como todo lagarto agazapado, acerca su cabeza al general y le respira encima) Hola…..aaaaam tu no eres el general Sastin yoshimura cierto (Po niega con la cabeza) entonces…..quien eres

Po: (cuando estaba transformado en godzilla, tenia un tono diferente de Voz era como la voz de un demonio) MI NOMBRE…..ES PO

General Yuki: am de acuerdo Po (le sonríe) escucha…yo soy el general yuki…..y te agradezco por avernos ayudado con Ebirah…..me preguntaba si nos podrías ayudar si vuelve de nuevo…..entonces que dices (nervioso, sabia que Po era demasiado enorme, y que si quería podría aplastarlo y destruir todo Tokio, pero le sorprendió mucho lo que sucedió después)

Po: (serio) ESTA BIEN…LOS AYUDARE SI EL VUELVE…PERO HASTA ENTONCES…ME MANTENDRE EN MI FORMA ANIMAL…PORQUE COMO SABRAN ESTA NO ES MI VERDADERA FORMA…..YO SOY UN PANDA….PERO POR ALGUNA RAZON DEL DESTINO TERMINE EN ESTA FORMA…COMO SEA LOS VERE DESPUES…SI ME NECESITA SOLO BUSQUEME…..Y RECUERDE YO SOY UN PANDA (se levanta, toma una gran bocanada de aire y Ruge muy fuerte, para luego dar la vuelta y regresar a Esconderse en el Mar)

Yuki: (mira como Po entra de nuevo en el agua) de acuerdo…..ESCUCHENME…..quiero que vayan y ayuden a la gente herida deprisa (dicho esto todos los soldados se movilizaron)

En alguna parte de los bosques de Tokio

Po estaba saliendo del agua en su forma de Panda, y al parecer tenia una vestimenta de algas, tenia de nuevo su pelaje, sedozo y suave, al estar fuera del agua se va a la orilla y no tiene problemas para respirar.

Po: Vaya…..eso fue BARBARO! Nunca crei poseer un poder como este (una voz le habla, la misma voz de la otra noche)

Voz: eso es porque yo te lo otorgue (su símbolo comienza a brilla)

Po: quien dijo eso (se pone en posición de combate)

Voz: Fui Yo….sastin…..estoy dentro de tu cabeza

Po: y como te saco de ahí (fastidiado)

Sastin: mira….te dejare en paz si me prometes algo

Po: que cosa (fastidiado)

Sastin: tienes que prometer usar este poder con sabiduría…..tengo suerte de que haya caído en las manos correctas…..tu eres el único que no usaría este poder para cosas malas

Po: lo prometo (sincero) además yo nunca haría algo como eso…..pero una pregunta como funciona este poder

Sastin: el poder funciona con conciencia….Piensa en Godzilla y te convertiras en el…..piensa en ti mismo y seras tu misma forma…

Po: osea que si pienso en Godzilla (Piensa en el y se comienza a transformar) me volveré Godzilla…..pero si pienso en mi mismo (Deja de transformarse y sigue como Panda) sere yo mismo

Sastin: si…..algo mas que debes saber de este poder, es que tiene un arma, un aliento atomico

Po: (confundido) y que es eso

Sastin: un aliento que destruye cualquier cosa, una cosa mas, sabes que puede invocar partes del cuerpo de Godzilla

Po: osea que si pienso en mi usando la cola (piensa en eso, y le sale la cola) Wow super (deja de pensar en eso y regresa su cola normal)

Sastin: el aliento atomico….puedes invocarlo si te concentras lo suficiente, y también si piensas en fuego, pero para usarlo, debes invocar primero la cola y los pilares de poder (los picos)

Po: (piensa en el usando la cola y los pilares y le salen) bien ahora concentración (cierra los ojos y se concentra)

Sastin: un poco mas Po

Po: (se concentra mucho mas y de repente brillan los pilares en la parte de su cola desde la punta)

Sastin: si asi Po…un poco mas

Po: (se concentra mucho mas, y los pilares comienza a brillar, desde la punta de la cola, lentamente hasta la nuca de Po)

Sastin: bien ahora respira hondo y dejalo salir

Po: (cierra los puños, toma aire, y al dejarlo salir, de su boca sale el aliento atomico, el cual era como fuego pero era azul, le da a un árbol y lo consume por completo) Guau eso fue barbaro

Sastin: bien ahora que ya sabes como controlarlo…es momento de irme (se deja de escuchar la voz)

Po: oye una cosa mas…esta maldición es hereditaria

Sastin: si lo es, pero eso es algo bueno, asi cuando mueras tus hijos seguirán con tu legado…..es momento de irme (se deja de escuchar)

Po: oye sastin (no recibe respuesta) sastin…sastin (mira como una esfera blanca se eleva al cielo) Descansa en paz Sastin….tengo que buscar a Haruna (se encamina a la ciudad de Tokio o lo quedaba de ella)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA, SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTE DE AQUÍ ABAJO, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU.


	8. Chapter 7: La Verdad

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UNA MANZANA PODRIRA, A QUE TIENES NOMBRE, ANTES DE COMERZAR QUIERO DEDICARLES UNA pequeña CANCION JMJM…..ME QUEDOOOO CALLADOOO….

HOLA, HI, WAZZA, HACE NO MUCHO QUE NOS VIMOS Y LA VERDAD ES QUE, AL IGUAL QUE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ME EMOCIONE Y ME ALENTE, Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ME E DECIDIDO A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS EL DIA LUNES, POR LO CUAL TENDRE QUE PONERME A TRABAJAR MAS RAPIDO PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, Y BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ADELANTE CON EL CAP.

Capitulo 7: La Verdad

Después de aquella pelea que había surgido en la ciudad, todas las personas se encontraban en centros de rescate y lugares para las personas necesitadas, como asilos, tigresa se encontraba sentada en un catre militar, junto con toda la mitad de Japón, reunidos en un centro de rescate de la cruz roja, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros del palacio de jade, la llamaban, todos estaban impactados por el gran numero de daños que se habían causado en toda la ciudad, víbora se arrastro hasta su amiga felina y la hizo reaccionar.

Tigresa: (saliendo de un trance) Ah que…..vibora?...que haces aquí (viendo al resto de sus compañeros) que hacen todos aquí (observa a Mei Ling y a Song) y que hacen esas dos aquí

Shifu: (desconcertado) vinimos a apoyar a Yijiro, Po nos dijo que se casaria y quisimos venir a apoyarlo…a propósito donde esta

Tigresa: (frunce el ceño) el fue el que causo todo esto

Todos: (sorprendido) Que?

Tigresa: (con el ceño fruncido) el fue el que destruyo la ciudad

Mono: (confundido) como fue que alguien tan pequeño pudo destruir una ciudad tan grande

Tigresa: (molesta) no quiero hablar de eso (molesta, observa que cierto individuo no se encontraba con ellos) oigan y Po

Mantis: le dijimos que viniera con nosotros…..pero no quiso venir (tono sincero)

Antes de que alguien dijera algo mas, todos voltearon la mirada hacia un panda el cual se encontraba pidiendo información, en un centro de información, el panda se encontraba usando un pantalón negro, y de la cintura para arriba estaba desnudo (ya saben como) y se notaba un poco preocupado por alguna razón, alcanzaron a verle el rostro y se sorprendieron al ver que era su amigo el panda.

Tigresa: (molesta) no habían dicho que se había quedado en el palacio

Shifu: (molesto) eso dijo…si hubiéramos sabido que el vendría…solo hubiera dicho que iba a venir después de nosotros

Grulla: (desconcertado) vamos a ver que sucede

Todos comienzan a caminar en dirección al panda.

Con Po

Po estaba pidiendo información sobre Haruna, ya que con lo sucedido, rogaba porque estuviera bien, camino hacia una mesa de información y pregunto por ella

Po: disculpe (llama la atencion de una zorra) busco a una leona, es como de un metro setenta, color de pelaje amarillo

Zorra: tiene algún nombre que sirva para encontrarla (buscando registros)

Po: si….se llama Haruna Yoshimoto (angustiado)

Zorra: de acuerdo…permítame un segundo por favor (Busca entre sus registros y lo encuentra) tiene suerte amigo…si esta registrada…..y según esto….fue enviada al centro medico B

Po: (preocupado por el bienestar de Haruna) por donde esta eso

Zorra: sigua de frente hacia haya (señala el norte) y gire a la derecha, vera una pancarta de la cruz roja, pregunte por ella ahí y le ayudaran

Po: okey muchas gracias

Zorra: de nada (sigue con su trabajo)

Po no pierde tiempo y se dirige hacia donde la zorra le había indicado, siguió a la derecha hacia y vio la pancarta de la cruz roja, entro y pregunto por haruna, le indicaron por donde ir y la vio junto lo que parecía su familia, sus hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor, su padre, su madre, y sus abuelos (todo el paquete completo XD) la leona la cual jugaba con su hermano menor, vio al panda, dejo al pequeño de 9 años en el suelo y corrió hacia el panda, cuando lo suficientemente cerca de el salto y lo abrazo, gesto que fue regresado por el Panda, su familia la miro expectantes, pero su hermano mayor se molesto un poco (ES UN SOBREPROTECTOR), la leona solto unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad y se separo un poco del panda.

Haruna: (feliz) Po…gracias al cielo que estas aquí

Po: (preocupado y feliz) Amor te encuentras bien…..no te paso nada

Haruna: (sonríe) cariño estoy bien…no me ves enfrente de ti (burlona)

Po: (divertido) jmjmjmjm si te veo enfrente de mi

Haruna: (recuerda a su familia y sonríe) oye Po…..aprovechando que estas aquí…te gustaría a conocer a mi familia…y…a…..tus…..futuros….suegros (se sonroja al igual que Po)

Po: (sonrojado) pues…si me gustaría conocer a mis suegros

Haruna: (sonríe) bien….vamos (toma la mano de su novio y lo lleva a conocer a su familia de ella)

La familia de Haruna estaba formada por su padre (Un león de melena roja), su madre (Una leona como Haruna) sus abuelos (Una Leona, y Un Leon como los padres de Haruna), su hermano (Se parecían a Simba en el rey león 2), y el hermano menor (se parecía a simba cuando era cachorro), en el momento de que Haruna y Po se estaban acercando le dirigieron las miradas, el padre un poco dudoso, la madre feliz al igual que la abuela, el abuelo dormido y roncando (Ya saben como son los adultos de la tercera edad XD) el hermanito menor estaba jugando con una figura de acción de Gojira (se que suena un poco raro pero en esos tiempos ya habían juguetes de Godzilla), y su hermano mayor el cual estaba asesinando al panda con la mirada, siendo el hermano mayor sabia que tenia que cuidar de sus hermanos, en especial de Haruna, una vez que ambos estuvieron cerca Haruna les sonrio a todos los miembros de su familia.

Haruna: (sonriendo) Mama, Papa, Hermanos, Abuela, Abuelo (el viejo solo sigue durmiendo y ronca) el es mi novio Po

Po: (nervioso y rezando por que no se desmayara) Mucho Gusto (saluda con la mano)

(Nota del autor: una cosa que tienen que hacer cuando conocen a los padres de la novia es….quedarse callado…y evitar parecer lo menos pendejo que puedan….ese es mi consejo y les sugiero que lo sigan)

León Padre: (serio) Un gusto (Le extiende la mano a Po y las estrechan, aprieta con mucha fuerza pero al parecer Po no lo sintió, y Penso: Vaya es duro)…Haruna nos hablo un poco de ti…aunque…..te imaginaba un poco mas….gordo

Po: (Pensando: _no soy gordo…..es este pelo que me hace ver robusto…soy pachoncito_) si…lamento decepcionarlo

León Padre: (sonríe) no te preocupes…no me decepcionas….pareces ser una buena persona…mi nombre es Shiang Long, ella es mi esposa (señala a la leona) Meg…ella es la abuela Mey, el abuelo Abraham (como el padre de Homero Simpson, y tenia la misma actitud que el XD), ese es el pequeño lee (señala al pequeño leoncito jugando con la figura de acción), y el es el hermano mayor Shou (señala a el león que asesinaba con la mirada, y se molesta un poco) ignora su mirada, ha estado con pulgas últimamente yyyyy, las tiene por toda la cara

Po: (sonríe) enserio, que raro…pensé que me estaba asesinando con la mirada (dejo sorprendidos a los dos leones)

Shiang: (sorprendido) como lo supiste?

Po: (le sonríe) me e topado con sujetos que aseguran ser asesinos….y no me lo tomes a mal (mira a Shou) pareces rudo, pero no asustas

Shou: (bufa molesto y desvia la mirada)

Po: (sonríe burlonamente) y díganme todos se encuentran bien

Meg: todos estamos bien (le sonríe y carga al pequeño lee)

Mey: (observa a su marido dormido) Abraham despierta (lo mueve y este despierta)

Abraham: Vin Ladeen (alarmado, luego de un rato se calma) ya es hora de la cena

Mey: tu solo pensando en comida Abraham (molesta)

Po: (sonríe y voltea a ver a Haruna) amor podemos hablar un momento afuera

Haruna: (feliz) claro amor…ahora volvemos (ambos van a un lugar mas privado, pero al momento de salir, shiang vio algo en la espalda del panda que lo asusto un poco, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia)

10 minutos después

Ambos estaban sentados en la orilla del mar, observaban juntos el atardecer tomados de las manos, Po estaba feliz de estar con haruna de nuevo, y decidió decirle sobre su maldición.

Po: (suspira) oye amor (llama la atencion de la leona) puedo contarte algo

Haruna: (sonríe) claro que si amor

Po: (nervioso) has oído sobre la maldición de Gojira

Haruna: (sorprendida) de hecho si, la maldición según dicen se encuentra en un rollo antiguo, y según dicen, que aquel que lo lea asumirá la maldición y la responsabilidad que conlleva ¿Por qué preguntas amor?

Po: (nervioso, solta la mano de haruna, se da la vuelta y le muestra el símbolo) creo que yo asumi esa maldición

Haruna: (sorprendida, posa una de sus manos en la espalda) Po…..como fue que encontraste ese rollo

Po: (nervioso) lo encontré enterrado en la arena….escucha…..yo entiendo si quieres dejarme por esto (siente que haruna lo abraza) Haruna…que haces

Haruna: (sonríe) no me importa que seas el acreedor de una maldición poderosa, tu eres mi novio, y eso no cambiara….ademas (deja de abrazarlo y lo observa) esa maldición te hace mas especial

Po: (sonríe)

Ambos se iban a besar hasta que alguien aclaro la garganta, haciéndolos voltear y ver a sus compañeros de Po y algunos con expresiones diferentes, Mono y Mantis intentando aguantar las carcajadas, Grulla y Víbora con la boca abierta, Shifu, Mei Ling, y Song, con el entrecejo arrugado, y tigresa con una expresión neutra.

Shifu: (molesto) que esta pasando aquí Panda

Po: (serio) Que…..nunca había visto a un Novio y su Novia juntos (abraza a Haruna y ella a el mientras sueltan sonrisas maliciosas)

Song y Tigresa al oir la palabra ``Novio y Novia´´ sentían como si cada letra fuera una daga enorme atravesando sus corazones.

Mono: si sabes que pudiste decirnos que vendrías después no (aguantando las carcajadas)

Po: si…..pero preferí no decir nada (ignora por completo a tigresa)

Tigresa: (molesta) por lo menos hubieras intentado parecer mas obvio

Po: (la ignora)

Tigresa: (confundida) me escuchaste

Po: (la ignora, y deja a Haruna confundida)

Tigresa: (desconcertada) Po contestame

Po: (fastidiado le susurra al oído a Haruna)

Haruna: (sorprendida, le dice a tigresa) dice que no te dirigirá la palabra

Tigresa: (desconcertada) Que…..porque

Haruna: (Po le vuelve a susurrar y le dice a tigresa) dice que, tu sabes perfectamente lo que le hiciste, y que por eso no te hablara

Shifu: (desconcertado al igual que todos) de que estas hablando Po

Po: (se levanta al igual que Haruna) que ella se los diga….ven bebe vámonos (toma la mano de haruna y ambos salen de ahí)

Mono: jajajajajajajajajaja Bebe jajajajajajajajajaja (estalla a carcajadas)

Po: (molesto se detiene, y decide asustar un poco a Mono) Me esperas un segundo por favor (suelta la mano de haruna, saca su cola y sus Pilares dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros excepto a Haruna) te enseñare a no burlarte de mi novia (los Pilares en la punta de su cola se enciende, y lentamente los demás se encienden desde la cola hasta la nuca, asustando a sus compañeros)

(Nota: para los que se preguntan si el sonido que hace mientras que sus picos se encienden suena si, si suena y también el sonido cuando dispara que es mas o menos como un disparo de rayo)

Po: (toma una gran bocanada de aire y dispara su aliento Atómico hacia Mono, asustándolo y haciéndolo retroceder)

Mono: (asustado) que crees que haces amigo (Po vuelve a dirigir el aliento a Mono)

Po: (deja de disparar su aliento Atómico)

Shifu: (asustado) Po tranquilízate

Haruna: (sonríe) el lo provoco (señala a Mono)

Po: (vuelve a tomar aire y dispara)

Grulla: (asustado) Mono discúlpate

Mono: (asustado) LO SIENTO…LO SIENTO…..NO VOLVERE A BURLARME DE ELLA…PERO POR FAVOR…PARA

Po: (para y se burla) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo, te orinaste, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos dirigen la mirada hacia la entrepierna del primate y Po estaba en lo correcto, mono se había orinado por el miedo, y se desmayo.

Grulla: (molesto) eso no estuvo muy bien Po

Po: (le frunce el entrecejo) que quieres que te dispare a ti también (vuelve a encender sus pilares asustando al ave)

Grulla: No…(se oculta detrás de una roca)

Po: (oculta su cola y los pilares) Bien, cuando despierte díganle que lo siento, pero el me obligo (regresa con Haruna y comienzan a caminar de regreso con la familia de la leona)

Mantis: (asustado) recuérdenme no hacerlo enojar

Con Po y Haruna

Estaban llegando a una casa de campaña donde se quedaban sus padres y familiares, y de ella estaba saliendo un militar, lo cual los alarmo un poco, entraron a la casa de campaña y vieron a todos empacando sus cosas (de nuevo).

Haruna: (se acerca a su padre) Papa que esta sucediendo porque empacan de nuevo

Shiang: (guardando unas camisas) van a intentar evacuar de nuevo

Haruna: evacuar (exaltada) después de lo que paso en el anterior puente

Meg: lo creas o no, van a evacuar, pero en un puente diferente, y esta vez esperan poder contener a esa cosa si se acerca de nuevo (termina de empacar)

Po: cuando evacuaran (intrigado)

Shiang: (termina de empacar) Mañana, al amanecer, por ahora debemos dormir, y como ustedes dos son pareja, creo que pueden dormir juntos

Shou, Po, y Haruna: (se quedan con los ojos abiertos, y Po y Haruna se sonrojan)

Meg: Solo no hagan mucho ruido, todos tenemos que dormir (sonríe burlonamente)

Haruna: claro ma…..ven Po vamos a dormir (toma la mano de Po y lo guía a un catre)

En otra parte del centro medico

Los maestros se acostaron sobre catres molestos con cierta felina, tigresa les había contado todo lo que había pasado, con Po, les dijo lo que le dijo, y en la manera en la que se lo dijo, lo mal que lo había tratado, y esa misma noche se fue a dormir triste y llorando por lo que había hecho, y ahora había perdido al único hombre que la había amado.

De regreso en la casa de campaña de Haruna y su familia

Todos dormían plácidamente en sus catres, Haruna y Po compartieron catre, pero como son muy pequeños, Haruna termino encima de la barriga de Po, y por alguna razón ronroneaba, ambos estaban comodamente dormidos, y al dia siguiente se levantarina temprano por lo cual el sueño era primordial.

A la mañana siguiente

Eran no mas de las ocho de la mañana, y todas las personas en los centros de rescate, estaban cruzando el puente tranquilamente, en el agua habían mas de 37 Barcos, todos cargados hasta el tope de armamento y polvora, atentos a lo que fuera que sucediera e incluso en el puente estaban pasando cañones al otro lado del puente el cual llevaba a una isla vecina , en cierta parte del puente, La familia de Haruna estaba caminando por el Puente, tranquilamente, y los maestros los seguían a una distancia prudente, y tigresa solo veía de vez en cuando a Po y a Haruna platicando, y riendo como si nada.

En un Barco

Todos los marineros estaban atentos por cualquier cosa que se encontrara fuera de lo usual, hasta que un Mono vigía vio algo acercarse desde el horizonte, sono una campana que estaba a su lado, alarmando a todos los barcos y a los cañones en el puente, los cuales se colocaron en el costado de donde sonaba la campana, apuntando y esperando a ver que sucedia, la gente se asusto un poco y se dirigió hacia las barandillas a los costados del puente, y pudieron ver como esa langosta estaba volviendo, la gente se alarmo y comenzaron a correr al otro lado del puente, Excepto Po.

Haruna: (preocupada por su familia) Po que estas haciendo debemos irnos

Po: (serio) usteden crucen, Yo me encargo de esa cosa (sube a la barandilla y salta al mar)

Haruna: (mira expectante como Po se lanzaba al mar, y su familia también lo vio) Poooooooo (observa como Po entra al agua)

Segundos después, la gente se queda viendo como un destello de Luz azul sale disparado al cielo, y de repente de el océano sale el gran dios GODZILLA.

Po (Godzilla 2014): (sale por completo del agua y ruge)

Shiang: (viendo a Godzilla) sabia que el era Godzilla (sonríe orgulloso)

La langosta salió del agua, pero esta era mas grande que la otra, esta media 100 metros de altura, y en cuanto vio a Godzilla se enfurece

Ebirah 2: (_Yijiro tenia razón, esta aquí_) (no pierde tiempo y corre directo hacia el para atacarlo)

Po: (observa a Ebirah acercarse y el se acerca a el mientras ruge)

1 Hora después

La batalla había terminado y el Ebirah había escapado, ya que Po le dio una tremenda paliza, y algunas marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo, aunque Po también estaba algo herido, con marcas de rasguños en el cuerpo y sangrando, las personas habían cruzado el puente a salvo ya que Po evito que esa langosta enorme se acercara al puente, Po como pudo camino a la isla, y al poner en la arena cae desmayado al suelo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO POR FAVOR HAZ CLICK EN ESTE ESPACIO EN BLANCO Y DEJAME TU COMENTARIO, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU.


	9. ESPECIAL, TRES CAPS EN UN DIA

Capitulo 8: Verdades, Soluciones, y Historias No Contadas

Po comenzó a despertarse de su desmayo poco a poco, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue arena, kilómetros y kilómetros de arena, desconcertado y confundido se levanta, baja la mirada y observa que estaba desnudo, rápidamente corre hacia una palmera, sube a ella, toma unas cuantas hojas y las utiliza para hacer prendas improvisadas, una vez habiendo hecho eso, volteo la mirada y vio aun grupo de 8 militares viéndolo, el General Yuki

Po: (molesto) si no les importa, no es de buena educación

Yuki: (sonriendo) Lo siento Gojira…..lo hemos estado buscando por mas de media hora pero en el lado norte de la isla

Po: (se cruza de Brazos) algo que tengan que decirme

Yuki: Si (serio) ellos son Hirano (un Lobo negro), Takasu (Una Iguana), Saito (Un Zorro), Momo (Una Zorra), Yuki (Una Zorra), Kota (Un Leopardo), y el es Mario Carmine (Un Tigre) ellos están asignados a ayudarlo en todo lo que necesites

Po: (serio, saca su cola, sus garras, y los pilares) alguna noticia que tengan que darme

Yuki: (serio) muchas, acompáñeme (comienza a caminar seguido de Po y el resto)

En el CG de Japon

Entran Yuki y Po junto con el resto, los cinco furiosos, Haruna la cual tenia una marca de rasguño arriba en su pecho pero de 5 centimetros que Po le hizo anoche, y Yuki le da información a Po

Nota De Auto: para los que se preguntan porque Po la rasguño, fue porque cuando un dragón tiene una pareja, la marca con algún rasguño o mordida, permanentes,

Yuki: (serio) esto es lo que sabemos, el objetivo denominado como Ebirah 2 escapo hacia el norte, China enviara en un rato algunos barcos y soldados para ayudar, pero ahora es usted el líder Señor Gojira, diganos que debemos hacer

Po: (serio) evacuar una vez mas, llévenlos a todos a otra isla, hay algún puente que conecte esta isla con otra

Yuki: (Asiente) Gojira que piensa hacer

Po: (serio) tienen que evacuar, llévenlos a todos a esa isla, convertiré esta isla…..en mi campo de batalla, ahora Mario, Kota

Kota y Mario: (dan un paso al frente) señor

Po: (serio) vayan y den el aviso de evacuación, rápido, algo me dice que los Ebirahs vienen en camino (ambos obedecen y salen de ahí) Haruna sabes algo sobre el Ebirah

Haruna: (piensa) de hecho si, estas bestias, son colonisadores, solo toman mundos, los hacen suyos y luego pasan al siguiente, y ya estuvieron aqui hace años, pero esperaron ocultos en el subsuelo y ahora con monoxido de carbono menos ozono y aguas contaminadas practicamente moldeamos la tierra por ellos, ahora estan volviendo y es perfecto. su proposito es tomar mundos y enviar a sus 2 1as crias macho y hembra al planeta siguiente a continuar, por fortuna el general sastin los hizo ocultarse, pero cuando murió ellos volvieron para tomar la tierra, tendrán aproximadamente 200 crias

Po: (serio) gracias amor (al decir eso, Tigresa y Song pierden sus esperanzas, pero no se rendiran) si tan solo supiéramos si la hembra esta embarazada

Shifu: puede que alguien sepa Po (todos lo miran) recuerdan a Kira Kuzo, la almeja que quizo conquistar china

Po: (piensa) Saben donde esta Yuki

Yuki: si Gojira, Momo y el resto, llévenlos con esa almeja (ella asiente y sale de la casa de campaña junto con el resto)

Luego de caminar durante un poco llegaron a una Prision, donde se encontraba Kira Kuzo, entraron a la prisión y habían varios prisioneros, viendo a las tres felinas.

León Prisionero: Hola Hermosuras

Conejo Prisionero: Vaya mira nada mas (viéndoles el trasero)

Prisioneros: Oigan nenas, porque no vienen aquí un momento (Todos comienza a lanzar piropos, y cosas por el estilo, haciendo enojar a Po)

Po: (Molesto, Toma Aire y muy fuerte Ruge, asustando a los prisioneros y haciéndolos callar) estas tres, ya tienen dueño, cualquiera que se atreva a decirle una cosa mas, morirá quemado Vivo (saca su cola y los pilares) y no estoy bromeando (de repente todos lo prisioneros se esconden debajo de sus camas) solo por precaucion, me dejare la cola y los pilares (de repente una voz se escucha)

Voz: y yo que pensaba que la salvación jamás llegaría

Po: (voltea la mirada hacia la almeja, la cual estaba asomandose por su celda, a zancadas se acerca a la celda y lo mira ahí) kira kuzo

Kira: (dentro de su caparazón) hace mucho tiempo que nos vimos Guerrero Dragón

Po: (serio) dicen que tu sabes algo sobre Ebirah

Kira: (mira hacia otro lado) porque debería decirte algo

Po: (molesto) porque si no lo haces te hare almeja frita

Kira: (molesto) en primera, yo ya lo iba a detener, pero usteden cinco bola de ******* (grosería censurada) me detuvo antes de que pudiera detenerlo y matarlo

Tigresa: (lo mira) imposible, Yijiro….Ebirah, dijo que tu plan era conquistar china

Kira: (suspira) no les dijo toda la verdad, miren hace mucho Yijiro y Yo eramos amigos, nos contábamos todo, y llego un momento en el que el decidió ser honesto conmigo, y me dijo sobre Ebirah y sobre su Ebirah hembra, y me ofreció un puesto de gobernante en el mundo, que el y sus hijos tomarian, pero yo no acepte, se volvió oscuro, maligno, eh intente detenerlo, yendo al valle de la paz, para reclutar un ejercito y detenerlo, pero Yijiro supo de mi plan, y fue a detenerme inventándoles una mentira para que lo ayudaran a detenerme, así que técnicamente lo ayudaron a conquistar el mundo

León Prisionero: (desde su celda) que pendejos

Po: (Furioso, enciende sus pilares, toma aire y dispara hacia la celda del León, luego de un poco para) y te quedas callado (regresa la mirada a Kira) y dinos, que deberíamos hacer

Kira: (lo mira) la hembra dara a luz esta noche, deben asegurarse de que esos bebes no nazcan, ya que si nacen destruirán este mundo

Tigresa: porque nos ayudaste (desconcertada)

Kira: 1: quiero que ese maldito sufra lo mismo que sufri yo hace dos meses, y 2: quiero que los hijos de ella mueran (de repente Po saca sus garras y arranca la puerta de la celda de Kira)

Po: (serio) gracias por tu cooperación, tu recompensa, tu libertad

Kira: (lo mira y se reverencia) gracias señor Gojira (sale de ahí)

Po junto con el resto salen de la prisión, la cual estaba cerca de un acantilado, Po se encamino al acantilado el cual media 50 Metros, y se sentó en una roca, viendo el atardecer.

Mono: (viendo a Po) ahora que amigo

Po: (baja la mirada por un segundo y luego los mira a todos) ustedes deben salir de la isla, yo me quedare aquí, viendo el atardecer por ultima vez (se gana la mirada de todos)

Mei Ling: (Desconcertada)

Song: (Igual) Po porque dices eso

Po: (mira a song y al resto) la batalla será dentro de Poco, y serán dos contra uno, es casi imposible que sobreviva, pero al menos impediré que sigan con vida (Ebirahs)

Haruna: (tirando lagrimas) no digas eso Po, eso no lo sabes

Po: no, pero se que la victoria se asegura por el numero, y ellos son mas que yo, es por eso que veo por ultima vez este mundo, y recuerdo todo lo que viví (regresa la mirada al atardecer)

Tigresa: (iba a decir algo pero Haruna se adelanta)

Haruna: (llorando) eso no lo sabes, no puedes estar seguro (Po se levanta se acerca a ella y la abraza)

Po: (le soba la espalda) tranquila, tal vez tengas razón, pero recuerda como dice el refrán, sin sacrificio no hay victoria, además lo hago para que puedas seguir viviendo, para que salgas adelante, así que cuando veas a tu hermano, dile ``Po te mando a decir, que me cuidaras y que si no lo hacias, te iba a cargar la chingada´´ (todos rien con eso) así que, cuidate y recuerda que siempre te amare

Haruna: (le da un ultimo beso) de acuerdo amor

Po: (se separa de ella) escúchenme chicos, ustedes cinco…corrigo (mira a tigresa) Cuatro, y usted Shifu, y tu song, y a ti apenas te conozco mei, fueron los mejores amigos que alguien como yo pudo tener, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi, los momentos en los que me han apoyado, y los que creyeron en mi, gracias, ustedes fueron mis primeros, y últimos mejores amigos (todos lloran con eso)

Tigresa: (Llorando) Po (Po la voltea a ver) Po, por favor perdóname

Po: (la mira con desprecio) No

Tigresa: (llorando) Po por favor perdóname

Po: (molesto) Lo siento, pero mi perdón solo lo merecen, aquellas personas, que me consideran su amigo, y que nunca desearían que yo nunca hubiera nacido

Tigresa: (de repente recibe una abofetada de Haruna, pero no le toma importancia) se que cometi un error, un grave error, rechaze al único hombre que me amo, por primera vez después de 20 años

Po: (molesto) como te dije, me llevare el perdón a la tumba, dejándote con ese dolor que yo sufri, y aparte la culpa (de repente olfatea algo) Snif, Snif Snif, Los Ebirahs se están acercando, estarán aquí dentro de 2 horas (mira a Haruna) Es momento de irme, adiós a todos y cuídense mucho (de repente se lanza hacia el mar, y todos lo miran expectantes)

Todos: POOOOOOOOOOOOO (sorprendidos)

De repente un destello de luz azul es disparado al cielo, y del agua sale Godzilla, y ruge, pero antes de emprender el viaje, Po se voltea hacia el acantilado, se agacha y pone su hocico recargándolo sobre el acantilado, Haruna se acerca a el y le da un beso en el frente de su hocico, Beso Que Po sintió.

Haruna: Acabalos tigre (Po se aleja, voltea la mirada, ruge y se mete al agua, por completo desapareciendo de la vista de Todos)

Tiempo mas tarde

En el mar

Po: (se encontraba nadando bajo el agua, lo cual no le desagradaba, ya que tenia agallas y podía respirar bajo el agua, y mientras movia su cola para impulsarse, Piensa: _creo que debería ir al puente, solo para asegurarme de que todos estén Bien_, cambia su curso y se dirige hacia el puente, todos estaban cruzando, menos Tigresa, ya que habían pedido voluntarios para destruir el nido que formarían los Ebirahs, en la ciudad, y Tigresa, se ofrecio voluntariamente después de todo se lo debía a Po, mientras eso pasaba, en el agua, algunos barcos chinos habían llegado para ayudar, y todo era tranquilo.

En un barco chino

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que, un conejo vigía, mira unos picos acercándose y procura al Capitán cerdo.

Conejo: capitán a babor docientos metros (señala y todos los chinos dirigen la mirada hacia unos picos que se aproximaban rápidamente)

Cerdo: (mira que esos picos estaban a centrimos y se sujeta de algo) ALERTAAAAAAAAAA! (grita y todos se sujetan de algo, pero los picos se ocultan bajo el agua, pasándolos por debajo y de Repente Godzilla salió del agua completamente, y se quedo ahí junto al puente asegurándose de que todos pasara, en el puente una pequeña niña mira a Godzilla, y su madre la mira, y le sonríe.

Leona Madre: ya viste es Godzilla, dile hola Godzilla (Saluda junto con la niña)

Leoncita: (sonriendo) Hola Godzilla

Godzilla 2014: (Como Godzilla, mira la escena por sus adentros sonríe, y con una zarpa saluda)

Leoncita: (rie y ella y su madre continúan)

Godzilla 2014: (Piensa: _lastima que no podre tener hijos,_ sigue vigilando)

En los barcos chinos todos miraban la escena, y se sorprendieron al ver que los barcos japoneses hacían como que no lo veian, siguen cuidando la costa.

Cerdo: (mira a godzilla) DISPAREN

Dicho eso todos los barcos chinos disparan sus cañones hacia Godzilla, algunos disparos pasan de largo y algunos amenzan con darle al puente, Una Bala iba directo hacia la leona y su Hija, Po vio eso, y con todo su cuerpo cubre los disparos, haciéndolos impactar en el.

Po Godzilla: (reciente los disparos y gime y gruñe de dolor) Aaaaaaaaaagagagaggagah aaaaaaaagh (Con su zarpa derecha sujeta uno de los sujetadores del puente colgante y lo mueve un poco)

Todos en el puente se asustan y deciden correr, algunos de los barcos japoneses intentaban parar los disparos pero era inútil, pero llego el momento en el que la gente del puente habia pasado al otro lado, excepto cierta leona que se habia quedado atrás pero antes de que pudiera cruzar, uno de los disparos hace que Po, cruce al otro lado del puente destruyéndolo, y antes de que algo le pasara la leona regresa a la isla, en la cual solo estaban Tigresa, Momo, Mario, Kota, Saito, Hirano, Takasu, y Yuki, los cuales se habían quedado solos en la Isla esperando a que los Ebirahs llegaran y hicieran el nido, y pusiera los huevos, para destruirlos, tomaria tiempo, y Haruna la cual iba corriendo por una calle de la ciudad con dirección a las montanas detrás de estas sale el Ebirah pequeño, asustándola y haciéndola tomar ir al otro lado, pero cuando volteo Po (Godzilla 2014) salió por completo del agua, vio a ebirah, y deja salir el aire en sus pulmones, Haruna se asusta al ver que Ebirah se acerca rápidamente a Po, Ve una Casa todavía intacta, va hacia ella, entra y antes de cerrar la puerta ve a Po y a Ebirah enfrancadose en una batalla, La ultima Batalla, Ebirah sube a un edificio, le salta encima a Po y con sus pinzas afiladas, le penetra el cuerpo, cortándolo, Po lo toma del cuerpo, se Enfurece y ruge antes de mordelo, y Haruna cerro la puerta en ese momento, fue y se escondió en un cuarto, mientras la pelea se intensificaba poco a poco.

Capitulo 9: La Batalla Final (a 2 capítulos de terminar esta historia)

Era de noche, el equipo bravo estaba esperando las instrucciones, de Tigresa, ya que ella habia sido designada a llevar a cabo la misión, se encontraban en la cima de un edificio, en el tejado, y hace mas de cuatro horas que disfrutaban de la Pelea Ebirah 1 Vs Godzilla, después de Un poco Ebirah 1 desaparecio y Po se quedo caminando por las calles de la ciudad esperando a que algo pasara, Tigresa se encontraba cargando un mosquete de la segunda guerra mundial y sentada en el techo viendo a Po, y el resto del equipo estaba dormido y usaban trajes tipo SWAT, todos menos Tigresa y Mario, ambos estaban despiertos, Mario miraba a tigresa con un pensamiento de ``Deberia pedirle salir alguna vez, después de Todo somos de la misma especie´´, lo piensa y lo considera, hasta que toma su mosquete, y se sienta junto a ella.

Mario: (Suspira) Oiga señorita, se que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero me preguntaba si después de esto, usted y yo, ya sabe podríamos salir a cenar

Tigresa: (Viendo como Po volteaba a ver a todos lados) No, si no te importa, ya tengo a alguien especial en mi vida (señala a Godzilla) a el

Mario: (mira que señala a Godzilla, el cual se esconde en una nube de escombros) quien Po, el mismo lo dijo, usted lo odiaba

Tigresa: (Molesta) aun así, no me rendiré, de algún modo u otro estare a su lado, y jamás me apartare de el

Mario: si pero (Es interrumpido, y en ese momento empezó a llover)

Tigresa: (voltea la mirada y ve al Ebirah hembra) ahí esta (mira que se acerca a un circulo rojo muy grande, a dos cuadras de donde estaban ellos) Levántense, llego el momento (todos se despiertan y toman sus mosquetes) tenemos que salir de aquí, y destruir ese nido, colina al este hacia haya (señala el nido sobre una colina) a tres cuadras vámonos (comienza a correr mientras bajaba las escaleras, seguida de los demás)

Una vez en la calle, solo era cosa de ir hacia donde estaba Ebirah hembra, el cual estaba en la misma calle que ellos, corrieron hacia ella a toda prisa y cuando estuvieron a 8 metros de ella se separan en grupos de dos, cada grupo en diferentes areas, Tigresa con Mario, Takasu con Momo, Yuki con kota, y Hirano con Saito, y vieron a Ebirah con cuidado, de no hacer ningún ruido.

Mario: (mira a tigresa) por favor aunque sea una cita

Tigresa: (molesta) no y ya dejame en paz

Mario: pero (es interrumpido por tigresa)

Tigresa: (Mira que el Ebirah Hembra, se sienta sobre un agujero cubierto por luces rojas como fuego, mira hacia abajo y luego ruge)

Ebirah 2: (Ruge) AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (deja de rugir y comienza a dejar los huevecillos)

Tigresa: (seria) ya empezó, en cuanto deje el nido hay que destruirlos

Yuki: (cerca de donde estaban Tigresa y Mario) Oye Tigresa (llama su atencion) mira (señala hacia atrás y miran una gran cola negra destruir una casa, y Ebirah 2, inmediatamente mira hacia donde se veía la cola)

La cola de lo que era una vuelta y como llovía, un relámpago azoto, lanzando un rayo, rayo que dejo ver una cierta figura escamosa atreves de una nube de cenizas, era Godzilla, el cual salió de la nube, se agacho, vio a ebirah poniendo los huevos, y a Tigresa, junto a otro Tigre, lo cual lo enfurece y lo hace enfurecer y rugir.

Godzilla 2014: (Furioso) HGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (suelta el rugido largo)

Ebirah 2: (molesta Piensa: _oh no, tu no mataras a mis crias_) AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAAAAAAA(termian de poner los huevos, ruge y se aleja del nido, dejándolo desprotegido, ya que ella pelearía para protegerlo)

Tigresa: avancen, yuki, kota, vayan a terreno alto y protéjanos, cualquier cosa nos la gritan bien (ellos asiente y suben al techo de un edificio medio alto) El Resto, avance al Nido (todos corren al nido, menos ella ya que voltea a ver a Po y a Ebirah antes de golpearse, morderse o lo que sea que hagan) Buena suerte mi dulce panda (corre al nido)

Mientras con Po y Ebirah

Caminaban a zancadas largas y antes de que se golpearan, Po le ruge un poco, y el el primer golpe, con sus puños la golpea en lo bajo, con la otra la sostiene y le muerde el cuello, empujándola hacia atrás, ella trata de sujetarse de un edificio, pero era tanta la fuerza con que la empujaba que termino soltándose.

De regreso con el SWAT

Todos se encontraban buscando los huevos pero no los encontraron, hasta que Tigresa los encontró.

Tigresa: oigan, ya los encontré (todos corren hacia ella) ahí están (señala pequeños huevo como de piel transparentes, y eran mas de 200, tal y como dijo Haruna) listo, coloquen las cargas explosivas (Mario saca de su mochila 20 cargas de C-4) bien colocalos, y enciende la Mecha (todos los explosivos estaban conectados con una sola mecha)

Mario: cuando las encienda tendremos menos de 8 minutos para salir de aquí (coloca las cargas en el centro de todo)

De regreso con Po (Godzilla) y Ebirah

Ebira era empujada por Godzilla, con todos los edificios la impactaba, Ebirah intento desesperadamente sostenerse de algo, pero no encontró nada, Ebirah tropezó sus patas contra una escuela y cae al suelo, y cuando quiso levantarse Godzilla, le mete un rodillazo, haciéndola caer,y aprovecho que estaba en el suelo, y le pone el pie en el cogote.

Ebirah 2: (intenta quitárselo con sus pinzas pero es inutilm y telepáticamente llama a Yijiro, mientras rugia)

Godzilla 2014: (se prepara para disparar su aliento atomico, pero Yijiro sale de quien sabe de donde chingados, se lanza a el y comienza a cortarlo y enterrarle las garras) AAAAAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA (gira la cabeza y el cuello, intentando morderle la pierna y quitárselo de encima)

Ebirah 2: (Aprovecha que Po se ocupa de Yijiro, se levanta corre hacia el, y de un cabezazo lo tumba al suelo, tirando así un edificio, pero antes de que cayera Yijiro salta de la espalda de Po y cae en un edificio a un lado)

Godzilla 2014: (se levanta, se enfurece y Piensa: _malditos montoneros_) HGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA (ruge pero es interrumpido a un enterron de garras de Yijiro, el cual se quita de encima de Po, este lo voltea a ver, esperando atraparlo y morderlo, pero no lo alcanza, lo que no sabia era que a su otro lado, Ebirah 2, se levanto en dos patas, y cuando bajo, con sus tenazas, y garras corta a Godzilla, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, y haciéndole una gran avertura en su cuerpo y nuca)

De regreso con el SWAT

Mario habia plantado la carga de C-4 en el centro y la habia encendido, y solo tenían 7:58 segundos para que explotara, y rápidamente regresa con el resto

Mario: (se para enfrente de todos) bien, ya la encendí, tenemos que salir antes de que detone vámonos (comienza a correr detrás de Tigresa, y le estaba viendo el trasero, Pensando: _hay mama, mira ese traserito_)

Tigresa: (se detiene y los deja pasar primero) vamos, rápido, rápido (todos salen de ahí, y antes de que ella saliera, una pequeña cantidad de agua cae sobre la mecha apagándola) Oh no (regresa rápidamente, saca un encendedor de bolsillo, e intenta encender el fuego de nuevo, pero estaba tan mojado que no lo logra) es porque esta mojada (rápidamente toma un paño suave y lo seca)

De regreso con Godzilla y los montoneros

Po era el que ahora estaba siendo empujado, por a Ebirah 2, ya que Yijiro estaba encima de el, pellizcándolo y rasguñándolo, al igual que enterrándole las garras, haciendo a Po gemir de dolor, Po intenta girar el cuello y la cabeza, para agarrarle la pierna y morderlo, pero cuando lo intento, Ebirah 2, le muerde el cuello, enterrándole los colmillos, mientras lo empujaba, luego de empujarlo un poco, lo hace golpear contra un edificio, Yijiro salta del lomo de Po y se va a otro edificio, y Po destruye un edificio de mas de 60 pisos, Ambos Ebirahs deciden golpearlo, arañarlo, enterrarle las garras y masacrarlo, incluso Yijiro salto de un edificio, y cae enterrándole las garras a Po en su costado.

De Regreso con el SWAT

Todos habían salido del nido, menos tigresa, pero tenían que salir de la isla, así solo se reunieron y comenzaron a correr al muelle, donde les habían dicho que dos barcos se habían quedado ahí, para ayudarlos a salir, pero ellos solos tendrían que salir de ahí, detrás de ellos a lo lejos, se podía ver a los Ebirahs, masacrando a Godzilla, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, y siguieron, Tigresa, quien trataba desesperadamente de encender la mecha, lo logro y con todas sus fuerzas salió del nido, pero cuando salió, la carga exploto detrás de ella, y por la fuerza de la explosión salió volando y cayo cerca de un Pilar de madera.

De regreso con Godzilla y los montoneros

Ebirah: (escucha la explosión y voltea la mirada, para ver que el nido habia explotado, Piensa: _NO,MIS BEBEEEEEES_, deja de masacrar a Po y corre en dirección a la explosión mientras ruge)

Yijiro: (deja de masacrar a Po y sigue a su esposa)

Po: (Exhausto, recupera fuerzas, Piensa: _tenia razón, moriré, pero, con tal de que Haruna, y Tigresa estén sanas y salvas, mi sacrificio valdra la pena_, se levanta rápidamente y corre detrás de los Ebirhas)

Ebirah 2: (al llegar al nido, mete su cabeza y observa que sus crias habían sido asesinadas, Piensa:_ no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_, saca la cabeza de ahí y ruge de dolor) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH, HA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Tigresa: (mira que mete la cabeza para ver de nuevo, aprovecha y intenta salir de ahí, pero se recarga en un pilar y de el caen escombros, revelando su posición)

Ebirah 2: (levanta la mirada, y se enfurece al ver a la Felina, Piensa_: tu maldita perra, asesina_, acerca su cabeza a Tigresa, con la intención de comérsela)

Tigresa: (Le sangra la cabeza, la mira acercarse y se asusta, de repente el sonido que hace Po cuando activa sus pilares se enciende, y una luz azul comienza a brillar ganándose la mirada de ambas)

De repente la cola de Po se ve al lado de Ebirah 2, Po levanto su cola y la bajo, de repente todos los pilares encienden, Po la voltea a ver a Ebirah, toma una gran bocanada de aire mientras Ebirah, ruge, pero cuando intenta hacer algo, Po dispara su Aliento Atómico, haciéndole grandes quemaduras en el pecho, y haciéndola retroceder, y haciéndola chocar contra un edificio, y cuando ella intenta atacarlo, Po vuelve a disparar su Aliento Atómico, y haciéndola retroceder una vez mas, y cuando Po para Ebirah 2, cae al suelo, y ruge un poco antes de desmayarse, Tigresa ve la oportunidad y sale corriendo al muelle, Po intenta hacer algo, pero cuando da un paso al frente Yijiro, sale de quien sabe donde chingados, le salta encima y le entierra una garra en el hombro y otra en el pecho, justo en el corazón, pero a Po pareció no hacerle daño, solo volteo y Yijiro salta de su lomo y cae en un edificio.

Godzilla 2014: (Ruge, y mete un derechazo al edificio intentando alcanzar a Yijiro, pero este salta, y cae encima de el de nuevo, haciéndolo Gemir de dolor y haciendo que se Debilite, Piensa:_ siento, como si estuviera muriendo, vamos Po un poco mas, no te rindas ahora_)

En el muelle de la isla

Los malditos soldados habían salido no se habían alejado mucho, y Tigresa todavía no llegaba, en cambio, Haruna, que habia visto los barcos subió al segundo y se quedo ahí esperando por Tigresa, ya que a pesar que la odiara, ella era importante para Po, aunque no lo demostrara, el todavía sentía algo por Tigresa.

De Regreso Con Po

Yijiro estaba dando todo de si mismo, Mordia, rasguñaba, arañaba, mordía a Po, para que cayera muerto, pero en una de sus mordidas, Po alcanza a tomarlo de la cabeza darle algunos Giros y lanzarlo a volar lejos, Yijiro se recupero enseguida, y corrió de regreso a Po, Po solo lo vio y pensó en una idea para acabar con el, a su lado habia un edificio, le dio la espalda a Yijiro, y justo cuando este salto hacia Po, el lo recibe con un potente coletazo y lo empuja contra el edificio, y cuando lo hizo, Yijiro se entierra una Gran Viga de metal en el cuello, la cual le atravesó hasta la cabeza, dándole así su muerte (Ya lo Mate y espero que les haya gustado la manera en la que lo hice) Po, vio el cuerpo muerto de Yijiro colgando de una Viga, baja la mirada y respira.

Godzilla: (Piensa_: uno menos, queda uno_, y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar escucha un crujido, voltea la mirada y mira que el edificio que mato a Yijiro estaba cayendo, y aplasto a Po)

Con Tigresa

Tigresa, estaba por llegar a la calle del muelle, pero para a descansar, y escucha un azote detrás de ella, voltea la mirada y ve que era Po, el cual estaba agazapado, contra el suelo, Po volteo a ver a Tigresa y ella se le queda viendo sus ojos amarillentos, Po desvía su mirada y una nube de Escombros lo cubre, Tigresa se entristece y sigue su camino

Con Ebirah

Se estaba despertando, recordó a tigresa, mira hacia el muelle y mira dos barcos uno alejándose y otro soltando sus velas para zarpar, Se enfurece porque recuerda lo que Tigresa habia hecho y rápidamente se levanta para correr hacia el muelle y evitar que escapara.

En el muelle

Tigresa iba llegando al muelle, y se sorprende al ver a Haruna, soltando las amarras, rápidamente llega al barco y le pregunta.

Tigresa: (confundida) que haces aquí, crei que te habían evacuado junto con el resto

Haruna: luego te cuento ahora debemos irnos (suelta las ultimas amarras)

Tigresa: (confundida) por que (Haruna señala detrás de ella y observa que Ebirah se acercaba) vámonos de aquí, con un palo separa el barco del muelle y luego se recarga en el mástil para luego caer lentamente, y Haruna se sienta junto a ella, de pronto pierden viento, y se confunden, pero se les aclara cuando ven, a Ebirah sobre ellas, y se veía molesta, Tigresa instintivamente abraza a Haruna, y Haruna a ella)

Ebirah: (molesta, ruge mostrando todos sus dientes y colmillos)

Tigresa y Haruna: (cierran sus ojos y esperan lo peor)

Ebirah: (mostrando los colmillos, iba acercándose mas y mas, pero justo cuando su boca iba a tocar la vela del barco, se detiene, ya que parece rugir de dolor) AGAGHIIIIIIIIG

Ambas, abren los ojos levantan la mirada y se sorprenden, Po habia llegado al rescate como siempre, Mordiendo a Ebirah por su cuello, alejándola del barco, con sus dos zapas, la toma de la boca, y la abre, Ebirah, intenta desesperadamente zafarse pero el la tiene bien sujetada, Po rápidamente enciende sus pilares, toma aire, y dispara su Aliento Atómico dentro de la boca de Ebirah, la cual después de 10 segundos de recibir el fuego de Po, se quema el cuello, y quitando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, el cual cae al mar y se hunde, Por fin habia terminado Todo.

Godzilla 2014: (Piensa: _termino, por fin termino, ahora puedo descansar en Paz_, con la cabeza de Ebirah en la zarpa, mira hacia el cielo, y ruge por ultima vez) HGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH (suelta la cabeza y esta cae al mar)

Tigresa: (sonríe) lo consiguió

En el Barco de los soldados

Habían visto todo, y dieron vuelta a la isla

En el barco de Tigresa y Haruna

Ambas felinas estaban felices por la victoria de Po, y el se habia equivocado, no habia muerto, o eso creían, Po comenzó a regresar a la isla, se tambalea un poco, ganando la preocupación de ambas felinas, las cuales estaban regresando al muelle, y se sorprenden al igual que se horrorizan al ver a Po, rugir, y caer al suelo de un fuerte azote, preocupadas saltan del barco al muelle, el otro barco llega también y corren detrás de ellas, Tigresa y Haruna, comenzaron a sollozar y llorar, al haber visto a Po caer de aquella manera, cruzan una esquina y ahí estaba, Rodeado de escombros, y polvo en todo su cuerpo, habían corrido 10 cuadras para llegar a el, rápidamente se acercan a su cabeza y se tumban junto a ella.

Tigresa: (llorando y sollozando) Po (se horroriza igual que Haruna al ver a Po, amenazando con cerrar los ojos) Po, mirame (el la mira) Po, mírame (se trapa a su hocico y se tumba junto al ojo de Po) Po mírame, te vas a reponer si

Haruna: (se trepa al hocico de Po y se tumba junto a su otro ojo) hola amor (llorando y sollozando)

Tigresa: (mirando a Po) vamos campeón, tu puedes, eres el guerrero dragón, sobreviviste a Tai Lung, y a Lord Sheng, puedes sobrevivir a esto

Godzilla 2014: (mira a Tigresa y a Haruna, Pensando: _me gusta saber que esto es lo ultimo que vere_, lentamente comienza a cerrar los ojos)

Tigresa: (lo mira eh intenta detenerlo) No cierres los ojo, no te atrevas, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos (Po cierra los ojos) no cierres….los ojos (Llorando a mares igual que Haruna) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, Noooooooooo, Po Por favor, perdóname, perdóname por favor, por favor, despierta (ya no se escuchan sus latidos) no

Takasu: (habia presenciado todo) Tigresa, debemos irnos

Tigresa: (con los ojos llorosos) Ustedes váyanse yo me quedare aquí con el (acaricia el parpado de Po)

Takasu: (mira que mario iba a decir algo, pero lo detiene y le dice que no) De acuerdo, mañana regresaran todos los habitantes de la isla, nos vemos (regresa al muelle junto a todos)

Haruna: (mira a Tigresa) debemos dormir un poco (se levanta camina hasta quedar entre los ojos, y se acuesta y se duerme, al igual que Tigresa)

Este era el Fin de el Guerrero Dragón, pero por lo menos dio su vida, por las mujeres que amaba, eso lo dejo descansar en Paz.

Capitulo 10: Rey De Los Monstruos, Salvador De La Ciudad (a 1 capítulo de terminar la historia)

Era de día en la isla, y todas las personas que deberían estar en los centros de rescate, se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo de difunto dios Gojira, algunas personas habían hecho carteles en hojas de papel, diciendo, ``Gracias por todo´´, ``Nuestro héroe´´, ``Descansa en Paz´´, y cosas por el estilo, y algunos dejaron flores, regalos, juguetes de el, cosas así, incluso la misma leoncita que lo habia saludado en el puente, dejo lo que era una figura de acción de Po ahí junto a el, Tigresa, Haruna, y los cinco y la familia de Haruna se encontraban hablando sobre el hocico de Po, conversando sobre todo lo que habia pasado, de cómo Po dio la vida por ellas y todo, incluso la epica batalla de Po vs los Ebirahs, las personas reunidas, formaron un gran circulo alrededor de Po Muerto, y algunos rezaban por su alma, para que encontrara la Paz, y que descansara en Paz, mientras en una Casa de campaña militar, estaban el sargento Yuki y el resto de los que habían acompañado a Po.

Yuki 1: (suelta una lagrima y se la limpia) bueno que haremos con el cuerpo

Takasu: dejarlo ahí no (dice y se gana la mirada de todos) que el nos salvo, lo minimo que podemos hacer es dejar que descanse

Momo: pero no podemos dejarlo ahí, se veria mal, creo que debemos hacer volar el cuerpo, y tomar su grasa para algo

Kota: no mames, ten respeto por los muerto

Hirano: (piensa) yo digo que hagamos explotar el cuerpo

Yuki 1: (serio) de acuerdo, haremos explotar el cuerpo (mira que falta un individuo) oigan y mario, bueno no importa, luego nos preocupamos por el, ahora tenemos que ir por los cañones si queremos volar esa cosa

Mario iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el cadáver de Gojira, y cuando llego, salto hocico de Gojira, sorprendiendo a todos.

Mario: (jadeando) deben salir de aquí, yuki hara explotar el cuerpo de Po

Tigresa: (sorprendida) Que, después de que él se sacrificara, ellos lo harán explotar

Shiang: (se levanta, al igual que el resto) esos malditos

Shifu: (molesto, mira como varios cañones se acercaban) hay que protestar, no pueden hacerle eso, no después de lo que el hizo (baja del hocico de Po junto al resto y se paran en hiérela frente a los cañones)

Yuki: (los observa y se molesta, y junto a los cañones para) muévanse

Tigresa: no (molesta, y decidida) no pueden hacerlo, después de todo lo que hizo por ustedes (toda la gente reunida murmura)

Momo: (junto a Yuki) aun así, no podemos dejarlo ahí, no estaría bien

Mono: tampoco estaría bien, explotar el cuerpo de un ser muerto, ten respeto por los muertos (todas las personas reunidas, se sorprenden, molestan y se colocan enfrente del cuerpo, protegiéndolo)

Yuki: (molesto) bien si así lo quieren, PREPAREN (cargan los cañones)

Todas las personas se asustan, pero no se inmutan, mientras que Po seguía en forma de Godzilla y muerto

Yuki: (mira que no se mueven) Apunten

De repente la mandibula de Po tiene un tick.

Y justo antes de que Yuki diera la orden de disparo un milagro paso, Po dio un fuerte des aire, sorprendiendo a todos, y haciéndolos apartarse de el, Tigresa y Haruna comienzan a llorar al ver que Po estaba respirando de nuevo.

Godzilla 2014: (respira y abre el ojo, y mira a toda la isla mirándolo con expresiones multiples, felices, alegres, y algunos llorando, haciendo que Po olfateara el aire y dijera con su voz) Yo no fui verdad

Toda la gente al escucharlo, comienza a gritar de Jubilo, el dios estaba vivito y coleando, Po estaba sorprendido, jamás habia tenido un publico tan animado, vio a Haruna llorando y ella se lanza a abrazarlo, mientras lloraba de felicidad, mientras se frotaba así misma en el hocico de Po.

Haruna: (sonriendo y llorando de felicidad) Estas Vivo, Estas vivo

Po: (se frota al igual que Haruna, mientras estaba como Godzilla)

Tigresa: (se limpia las lagrimas, sonríe, se pone triste y se va a sentar a una piedra enfrente de donde estaba Po, uno 2 metros) Bueno, por lo menos es feliz, y eso es suficiente para mi

Mario: (en una esquina de donde estaba tigresa, Piensa: _bien esta es mi oportunidad, no lo olvides, pidele bien y amablemente una cita_, iba a caminar con Tigresa pero ve que Po se levanta, se queda pecho tierra, mira a Mario le gruñe haciéndolo retroceder, y poco a poco se fue a acercando a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, los cuales son interrumpidos ya que una fuerte respiración le pega encima, se voltea y ve el hocico de Po a un metro cerca de ella) Hola Po (se sienta del otro lado del tronco viéndolo de frente

Godzilla 2014: (No dice nada, solo se queda un momento y luego ruge Fuertemente, lanzándole un poquito de saliva encima)

Tigresa: (se limpia la saliva) Ja, ja, ja que gracioso (de repente, recibe un gran lengüetazo de parte de Po, dejándola sorprendida, y con el pelaje hacia arriba, el cual se lo baja) Po (Po le frota la punta de hocico a Tigresa y ella hace lo mismo)

Haruna: (sonriendo, sale de al lado del hocico de Po) Po y yo hablamos y quiere decirte una cosa

Tigresa: (se separa) y que me quieres decir Po

Po: (recarga todo su peso en su brazo izquierdo, y con el otro, con una de sus garras de la zarpa, la acerca al pecho de Tigresa, y le hace un rasguño no muy leve como el que le hizo a Haruna, solo que este atravesó sus ropas)

Tigresa: (sorprendida, le duele un poco) porque lo hizo (se pone la mano en el rasguño)

Haruna: (sonriendo) no lo sabias, cuando un dragón tiene una pareja, o ve a alguien para candidata para pareja, la marcan con un rasguño, lo cual le hace saber a los demás que ella ya tiene dueño, y tu y yo (muestra su rasguño) ahora somos sus parejas, y de nadie mas

Tigresa: (mira a Po sorprendida) en serio, después de todo lo que te hice pasar (Po le asiente, y ella llora de felicidad) gracias Po, te prometo que no te decepcionare, y esta vez, te prometo hacer algo que te lastime, físicamente o sentimentalmente (ella y Po se frotan un poco en señal de aceptación)

Todas las personas que vieron la escena soltaron un gran y fuerte ``Aaaaaaaaaaw´´ , incluso Todos los alumnos del palacio y incluso Shifu, el que no dijo nada en contra ya que no quería que una lagartija supe desarrollada lo aplastara, de repente Po y Tigresa se separan, y ambas felinas se paran enfrente de el.

Po: (por sus adentros sonríe) LAS VERE A LAS DOS EN CASA (mira hacia el frente mas haya y mira que hay via libre para irse directo al mar, Po se intenta levantar, pero cuando se queda incado, se tambalea y choca contra un edificio, preocupando a todos)

Tigresa: (preocupada) Con cuidado Po

Po: (la voltea a ver) LAS VERE EN EL PALACIO DE JADE (se logra levantar, y aunque tambaleándose un poco, logra caminar hacia el Oceano, a pequeñas pero fuertes pisadas, mientras que todos lo veian pasar)

Po caminaba por el camino, hacia el mar, y cuando estuvo cerca, regreso la mirada hacia atrás dando un ultimo vistazo, en sus adentros sonríe al ver a Tigresa y Haruna, para luego regresar la mirada hacia el mar, toma mucho aire y lanzar un gran rugido hacia el cielo, deja de rugir, y mete una pierna al agua, seguida de la otra, y luego de un panzazo entra completo, nada en la superficie un momento y luego se hunde en el fondo, mientras fijaba curso hacia China.

FIN DEL ESPECIAL

PROXIMAMENTE EL EPILOGO


End file.
